Time for Control
by jenjentheboscostick
Summary: After season three ends, some poeple come back and the trouble begins...
1. Blast from the Past

Time for Control

Chapter 1: Blast From the Past

Emma's POV

I just finished unpacking from my families' trip around the world. Our year was over, and we moved back into out old home. Now was the time to surprise my best friends : Cleo and Rikki.

As I walk out my front door, and head towards the cafe; I saw the water, and decided to take the swim I had been dying to take since I landed 12 hours ago. As I ran and then dove into the water, I thought nothing could go wrong...

Charlette's POV

As I sit in the moonpool starring at my newly regrown tail, I thought nothing could be better. I could use this second chance to get back at the girls that took it away from me in the first place. Maybe I should tell them, or let them figuare it out on their own. As I sit contemplating this, I wonder what they would say. Cleo would probably freak out and say no way because I could try to get Lewis back, and Rikki would assume I would ruin the secret. Then there's Emma, who would attempt to accept me, just because I am one of them...only better...

Normal POV

As Charlette sat thinking, Emma was speeding her way to the moonpool, and an unknown surprise to her.

Rikki's POV

I was walking down the beach when I heard a familiar voice.

"Rikki!"

"What do you want, Zane?"

"I'm worried about you girls, and your secret."

"Why?"

"You know my dad's old plans to develop Mako?"

"The plans Emma, and I stopped? Yes."

"Well, you won't be able to stop it this time. It's been approved, and he is having Dr. Denman come in and do the population counts, and stuff like that to make sure it's safe."

"WHAT? Dr. Denmen's coming here? This is bad newss... what are we going to do? I have to tell the girls right now."

To the girls I sent 'urgent meeting at Mako NOW!'

Zane had continued talking but I only heard the tail end of what he said.

"... and she doesn't know about you guys so when she comes in a few days don't go all defensive when you see her and don't go swimming."

"Okay I think we know not to go swimming when she gets here, and did you say a few days?"

"Yes, she will be here in 3 days."

"Okay thanks for the warning I got to tell the girls now."

Zane's POV

As I watched Rikki run into the water, I hoped that this warning and helping her would just be the beginning, and that she would trust me again, and then we could be together again...for good.

Emma's POV

As I swim down the tunnel to the moonpool, I see a tail and instantly brighten, I wonder if it's Cleo or Rikki.

I surfaced and looked around to see the last person I expected with a tail : Charlette.

Normal POV

"Emma?"

"Charlette? How did you get your tail back? When did you get back?"

"Well, before you freak out on me, it's only been a couple of days, and I haven't ran into the others yet."

Just as Charlette said that three heads popped out of the water, and everyone starred at her like how could this be...


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2 : Confusion

Normal POV

Slowly everyone came out of their shocked states. So that the moonpool would be less crowded Rikki offered to dry off everyone. Once that was done, Rikki spoke first, "Well, before we deal with this new development," looking at Charlette, "I have some disturbing news."

"Oh my word, what happened?" Bella asks.

"Zane just told me that Denmen is coming back to the Gold Coast to help his dad with the development of Mako island. The very same plans that Emma and I trashed except now he is getting Denmen here to check out what species are going to be effected by this change." Rikki says quickly.

"When is she coming?" Cleo asks.

"Three days."

"Okay so we have three days to prepare for her coming, now onto more pressing problems." Emma states.

Everyone turns to look at Charlette. "How did this happen?" Cleo asks immedately.

" Well, I got back to the Gold Coast about a week ago, and knowing what could happen on the full moon, I decided to see if I can regrow my tail... turns out I can," she says with a smile.

"Well, do you expect to be let back in after what happened? Are you expecting us to let you ruin our lives again? Were you even going to tell us?" Rikki asks.

"Well, I was going to tell you when I got the chance, but first I wanted to gain your trust back. I know it won't be easy, but don't you know a lot can change in a year?" Charlette says.

"Why should we trust you after last time? After you tried to get rid of our mermaidness, you expect us to trust you again?" Cleo asks.

"Like I said, I know it won't be all honky dory right away, but don't I deserve another chance? I mean really losing my powers was a huge hit for me, and I know how much you guys care about yours," she states. "How bout this? You guys can think it over and get back to me. If you say no, I understand, and if you say yes then great. Just let me know." Then she takes off into the water leaving silence in her wake.

Suddenly, after about 10 minutes of just sitting and staring after Charlette, Cleo says, "OMG Em, your back!"

"Yes, Cleo, I am back this summer before college. I also was planning on surprising you guys until this development happened first," Emma responds.

"Well, you have to tell us all about your trip, but first I missed you," Rikki shouts.

"Can we wait til tomorrow to catch up and tell us? I have to go to work, but I wanna hear all about it," Cleo says.

"Sure, why don't we meet at the Cafe tomorrow to catch up?" Emma asks.

"Yes, lets do it." Cleo states. Then dives into the water to leave, and Bella quickly follows with a "Bye".

"I can't wait to see your face when you see the Cafe tomorrow, and I'll race you home."

"You're on!"

Bella's POV

I was explaining everything that happened at the moonpool, and Charlette, and Emma to Will. "I don't know what's going to happen if the girls find out I was friends with Charlette first, even if it was awhile ago. And then there's Emma, if thigs don't work out with Charlette then what do I do? Emma is probably not going to want me around invading their "Only three mermaid" thing. I mean I would prefer not to have her around.. it makes things weird."

"What if you and Emma become the best of friends, and trust me even if you were best friends with Charlette, you should choose the other girls over her. They excepted you and you guys are unbelievably close. Besides I thik you are worried for nothing." Will says.

" But if something happens to Charlette, what do I say to her, and if Emma doesn't like me what then?"

"Just relax, everything will work out, and the others love you. Your worries about Emma are for nothing."

"I hope so... it'll just be so confusing..."


	3. Decision time

a/n I'm new at this so if you guys review, and tell me what issues there are then I can make it better :)

Chapter 3 : Decision time

Rikki's POV

next day

I took Emma to what she thought was going to be the Juicenet Cafe. It was so funny to watch her jaw drop when she saw the "Rikki's" sign.

As we walked in, I told her all about how Zane and I used to own it together. Then I told her about the incident with Sophie, and how we broke up. I was just finishing explaining who Sophie is when I saw Bella walking towards us. I waved her over, and she sat next to me.

"Hey guys, what's up," she asked.

"We just got here, but we were going to catch up, and I am sure talk about Charlotte being a mermaid again," Emma states.

"Well, I think we should wait to catch up for when Cleo gets here," Rikki says, "besides I want to talk about Charlotte first."

"Well, I just want to say even though I don't know her, maybe she changed from the last time," Bella says.

"So, you want to give her a shot?" Emma asks.

"Well, yes, don't you think she deserves it?"

"Actually, I kind of do. I like peace, not worrying about whether or not she would expose us. I mean Demnan will be here soon, and Charlotte knows about her."

"Fuck Denman, we can handle her, and as for if Charlotte tells her about us, well, she is one too. We can get her right back." Rikki says angrily.

"Calm down, Rikki. We hear what you are saying, but I personally vote for a second chance. Who says she can't change?" Emma asks.

"That is a load of rubbish, and you know it."

"Just give her a shot. Things could be different, but not with your attitude towards her."

"Well, I guess we will just have to talk with Cleo about this. If she chooses to give her another chance, then I will grudgingly give her a shot, but I will be watching her."

"Besides time can change people, just look at me."

"What do you mean, Em? You don't change...like ever..."

"Well, I am sure you'll notice how more relaxed, and easy going I am now..."

"Hmm now I am going to be on the lookout for a different Emma..."

Charlotte's POV

As I think about the girls reactions, I know I could gain their trust better if I approached it better. I mean I tried to be nice about things, and hopefully they believe my facade, but I should have talked to them and then shown them. At least I know a way to get back at them and set a plan in motion, if they choose to reject me. However, I know I can't do it alone. I recognized Bella right away from our childhood together, but I knew not saying anything to we are alone would help with future plans.

If I tell her about my facade, and she agrees to join forces with me...my plan will go along more easily than trying to do it alone. As I was swimming to the moonpool, I realize that I could also recruit Emma, but I am not sure that would work... she's been on the tail end of that before. I surfaced in the moonpool and realize that Cleo is here, and on the phone with what probably is Lewis...oh how that makes my blood boil...he should be mine...and I decide to listen in...

Cleo's POV

"I don't know, what if it's like last time?"

" Well, we can't assume that it will be or that it won't be, but can't you try?"

"Why should we?"

"Because she could be different, you know? What if wherever she went changed her life? What if losing her powers made her realize how things could have been? What if she was just jealous that I dumped her for you, but she has had time to get over it?"

"That's a lot of 'what ifs' Lewis."

"Just think about it, talk to the girls, and I am sure Bella and Emma would be happy to believe in second chances. Besides I am sure at this very moment, that Emma is trying to convince Rikki to give her a chance, and you are probably the only person she will bend her "NO" for. Because you were the one most hurt by the entire situation, so really it's all up to you."

"Okay, I guess it doesn't hurt to try, besides it can't be worse than last time right?"

"Okay well time for class bye love you."

"bye love you too."

I hung up the phone, and get up to head to the cafe where I know the girls are expecting me.

Charlotte's POV

Yes, this will make things so much easier on me to trick them, and see whose side Bella will choose. It also gives me the chance to learn more about how Lewis is doing and when his next visit will be. I might get the chance to win him over again... I smile evilly as I turn to swim back to shore.

Rikki's POV

I can't believe Emma and Bella are against me on this.

"Where is Cleo anyway, she should be here by now," I say out loud.

"Well, maybe she needed a little more time to think about the situation with Charlotte instead of just saying NO and not thinking about it, like you," Emma states.

"Oh look there she is," Bella says pointing.

"Please tell me that you don't want to give Charlotte another chance, " I say.

"I'm sorry, Rikki, but I can't do that."

"and why not?"

"I talked to Lewis, and he convinced me that she deserves another chance."

"Who says you have to listen to him, huh?"

"No one, but he's right. Who else agrees with me?"

"Everyone but Rikki," Emma says.

"So, I guess I am outnumbered."

"You are, so when are we going to tell her?" Bella asks.

"How about when we leave here, in the mean time, we can catch up with Emma," Cleo says.

"okay, well you guys catch up, and I'll go take a walk, and when I come back we can call her."

"Sounds like a plan." They all say.


	4. And Then there were Five

Chapter 4: And Then There Were Five

Emma's POV

The girls were pounding me with questions about my trip around the world. They asked me every question one can think of and the entire time I answer automatically, and look around at all the changes I have missed. I think that if just the cafe had changed this much then what other changes are there? Then I look back at the girls, and I notice something. I didn't care if it was rude, I interrupted them talking to ask, "Where in the world are your lockets?"

"Lockets?" They ask simultaneously.

"Yes, our friendship and secret lockets that we got from the original mermaids," I say.

"Oh, well, you see. Some things have happened at the moon pool, that we need to tell you about," Cleo says.

"Yes, a lot has changed with the moon pool. The water turned on us, and created a tentacle to come and get us so we could save the world. There was this comet coming toward Earth that was drawn to the moon pool, and the moon pool knew so it tried to show us that only we could save Earth. The Crystals we have were need to save the world, and as the three of us saved the Earth we decided to wear the Crystals as a sign for unity, and to show that we saved the world together," Rikki says.

"Unity? with Bella? So, you guys just gave up your promise to always wear the lockets just because some new mermaid came along with a prettier necklace, and let them take over. What about us? Our friendship? Just because I had to travel around the world, you forgot me. Like I mean nothing to you," I say furiously.

"Bella isn't the same as you, she couldn't replace you if she tried. You are on of a kind Emma, and you are very important to us. Besides, she didn't change with us, she changed in Ireland. It changes everything," Cleo says quickly.

"Emma, I missed you. Both of us did, but even after the Charlotte incident the first time, we didn't want to exclude her. We felt she deserved a chance, but that doesn't change us, or our friendship. We could wear both necklaces if you want. To symbolize we are all a team," Rikki says.

"I still feel replaced, because it is what you did," I tell them.

"Please Emma, it wasn't on purpose, and we still missed you dearly. Besides, if you had been here I bet you would have loved Bella from the get go. Also she is not you, no one could replace you," Cleo says.

"Fine, but you guys better wear both, it is important to me," I say.

Charlotte's POV

I walked into the cafe, looked around and saw the three girls siting at a booth and talking, as I walked up to them I wondered where Bella was, but instead I asked them,"May I join you?"

"I guess," muttered Rikki.

"Be nice to our newest member, Rikki, we don't want problems already," Emma says.

"Newest member?" I ask.

"Yes, we have voted and we agrees to let you in," Cleo says with a forced smile.

Just then Bella walks up, and pulls up a chair, "Hey guys, giving Charlotte the good news?"

"This is good news?" Rikki asks.

"Rikki! That is Enough!" Emma yells.

"Okay, Fine, but Charlotte, you better be careful. We had too many close calls with you before, and we can't afford to have you screw up everything with Denman coming back to town. We don't need any of your problems," Rikki says.

"I understand, I know I was reckless, I'll be better this time. I learned my lesson," I say.

"And don't go power hungry. No doubt you have all 3 powers again, but we don't need you to advertize it or use them for revenge. Also, this is our thing don't try to say that you know better," Rikki says.

"I get it, besides I don't think I have any powers," I say. They are already belittling me, it is going to be tough to be nice, I think.

"Why wouldn't you have any powers?" Emma asks.

"I know what to do to get the powers to work, but unfortunately I tried and nothing happened," I say.

"Maybe you got a different power like Bella," Cleo says.

" What power do you have," I ask.

"Jellyfing," Bella says.

"Okay well I'll go try and find my power,' I say as I walk away.

Rikki's POV

"I need to go too, bye guys," Emma says.

Cleo and Bella quickly state that they also need to leave, leaving me alone at the table.

I can sense something strange is going on with Charlotte, and her sudden need to join us. I feel like she is hiding something from us, or just pretending but why? I think back to the first days of her being here, and interrupting our prefect flow.

At first, Cleo liked her, thought she was nice, and felt bad about shifting the water to hit her by accident. Then Charlotte started to take an interest in Lewis, and once Cleo noticed it bugged her. She never trusted her after that. Then of course Charlotte was jealous of how he took care of us, and especially Cleo, so she went after our secret. Spending so much time going to Mako, and convincing Lewis to take her there, and then the camping trip, then she knew something was up, and she found the moon pool. Eventually she found out, and became a mermaid knowingly.

That's when everything changed. Lewis helped her force her way into our group. But because we told her that she can't go around using her powers on people, and warned about being careful. She spazzed out on us, and told us that we can't tell her what to do. She was being reckless, we need to protect ourselves too. She then took things the wrong way, and banned Lewis from us. She then attacked Cleo, taking her necklace, and trying to get rid of our powers during the 50 year moon because Lewis chose Cleo over her. Only it worked in our favor, she lost everything and left.

Now she's back, and I bet she has revenge planned, and it requires getting close to us. She has the others convinced she has changed, but I think we are just playing into her hands...

Next day

Normal POV

Bella was walking on the beach with her thoughts rolling as she stared at the water when she heard someone calling her name.

"Bella!"

"Oh, Charlotte, it's you. What's up?"

"I was just wondering how close you were to the others."

"Well, I only just met Emma, but I love Cleo and Rikki like sisters."

"Really, so you would choose them over me even though we were best friends first?"

"Well, if there was a fight, I would take whoever was right."

"No, I mean if this five mermaids didn't work out, would you still be my friend, and help me out."

"Well, of course, but why do you think it won't work out?"

"Because it's not supposed to. I plan on taking revenge. I want them to know they didn't win. I want them to know that I am better, and I want Cleo to know that Lewis is my man, and she shouldn't get to have him. They don't deserve their powers, or anything good after what they did to me."

"Why would you do that? Try to hurt them? I understand that things can be difficult when you think you deserve them, but taking Lewis away, and destroying their lives?"

"They deserve it! Also, I want you to help me gain their trust. I need it for it to be a surprise, they won't see it coming. Please or you might fall down with them."

"Charlotte, this just screams trouble."

"Please, just be my friend. I deserve it, and they deserve what is coming to them."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

Charlotte then walks away with a mischievous look on her face. As Bella stands there starring at her, she doesn't notice the person who heard their entire conversation get up and walk away...


	5. Eavesdropper

Chapter 5: Eavesdropper

As I watched Bella walk in the opposite direction of Charlotte, I thought about how to warn the girls without getting them angry. Bella's important to them, and it would be bad to freak them out. Also, I don't want problems with Bella, I just want Charlotte taken care of. Time to tell them.

Rikki's POV

I was just relaxing with Cleo and Emma at Cleo's house telling Emma about the rest of our year apart, when my phone buzzed. It was a text.

'I Need to talk to you, Cleo, and Emma. It's important. Bring only those two, and come to Rikki's NOW.'

I looked up to the girls, and said,"Zane apparently needs us."

"What? Why," Cleo asks.

I show them the text from Zane, and of course they both say, "Lets go."

At the Cafe

"What's so important, Zane?" I ask.

"Well, I kind of overheard a conversation between Bella and Charlotte."

"Well, it's not like they can't talk, we are all one team now," Cleo says.

"Well, they aren't on your team. They made their own team, or so it would seem."

"Just tell us what the big deal is," I say.

"Well, Charlotte is seeking revenge for last time. She decided it would be best to regain your trust so when whatever happens that she planned you won't blame her. I think she's planning some sort of 'accident' where you guys get caught. She also plans on stealing back Lewis, she thinks he belongs with her," Zane says.

"So, what does that have to do with Bella?" Emma asks.

"Well, Charlotte told Bella all of this, and asked her if she would be on her side and not yours. You see they were old best friends. Charlotte told her all about her plan to fool you guys, and though Bella didn't agree with it, she did say she would help Charlotte."

"I knew she hadn't changed," I yell.

"Not the point, she knows our enemy..she could expose us," Emma says.

"And what about Bella? Is she really going to turn on us? Choose Charlotte after everything we have been through," Cleo asks.

"No, I believe she will choose us, she just told Charlotte she was on her side so nothing would go down right away," I say.

"And this comes from the girl who is always suspicious," Emma says. "Besides, if Bella didn't tell you about her and Charlotte she's probably already chosen Charlotte for good."

"We will just have to talk to her about it," Cleo says.

"I don't think that's a god idea. If she chose her side then she could tell Charlotte that you girls know," Zane says.

"Wow, you are right about something? That's funny. So Zane is right, we should let her come to us," I say.

"What if she doesn't come to us?' Emma asks.

"Then we confront her, after some time has passed," I say.

"So, now we wait," Cleo says.

Then her and Emma get up to leave, but as I go to follow Zane grabs my arm, and says, "Can I talk to you."

Bella's POV

I quickly snuck away after the girls finished talking to Zane. Of course Rikki is still talking to him, but I heard all I needed to hear. Now I have to think about this, they all seemed to think that I'm a good person and will choose them. Which should be right.. bout on the same side...Emma could cause the four of us problems. What if we don't click?

But then they already know so I should go with them. Charlotte purposely tried to deceive them and me. I don't want to be apart of that so I should tell the girls I'm with them..lets see how this goes...

With Rikki and Zane

"Sure, I guess, what is it?"

"Would you like..."

"I'm not going out with you, you broke my heart, it will take awhile to regain my trust."

"That's not what I was going to ask."

"Oh...so what is it?"

"Will you come back to the cafe?"

"Why should I do that?"

"it needs you, and your amazing money skills."

"It needs me or you need me?"

"Both."

"Okay, I will for the cafe."

Charlotte's POV

this is going to work. Bella is on my side, and I will get to enjoy my revenge.


	6. Confrontations

A/N hey guys, please comment and let me know what you think, I have til chapter 10 done, but if no one comments I don't know if it good or not so please comment :) thanks.

Chapter 6: Confrontations

I was wondering when Bella would tell us about her and Charlotte, if she does at all. I think she will choose us, but it's been a week, and no one has seen or heard from her...did something happen or is she just contemplating what to do?

Where is she? Why is she avoiding everyone including Charlotte, who has been following us around trying to be on our good side. It is just so annoying because we know it's all an act. Maybe Bella has chosen her, and can't face us...

what if she does choose Charlotte? It would be devastating...after everything we have been through... she is like mine and Rikki's soul sister. Maybe she need to know that we love her like a sister … wait is that her I just saw diving into the water? I should go and see if it is her...at least I know it's not Charlotte because the girl was definitely blonde.

**Hey girls, I think I just saw Bella heading to Mako, I'm gonna go confront her, come if you want. **

I sent that to both Emma and Rikki, and then ran into the water. Hopefully this is our shot to see whose side Bella is on...

Bella's POV

as I sit in the sand, at the moon pool waiting for my tail to dry, I think about the inevitable. I need to tell the girls about Charlotte and I have to tell Charlotte that they know. I also have to tell them I over heard there conversation when Zane blabbed about mine and Charlotte's conversation. That in and of itself will make them question whether I am true to their side. They probably think that I am on Charlotte's side just because I have been avoiding them. Everyone, including Emma, has been calling and texting me... only I have yet to answer... I can't avoid them forever... so I should practice what I am going to say.

"Guys, I know you will think I am just lying to you when I say I am on your side because I know you already know that Charlotte wants me to team up with her and help get her revenge on you. However, I only know this because I heard Zane tell you guys that he overheard mine and Charlotte's conversation, but I would have chosen you guys anyways because I love you guys, and I just didn't know how to explain the whole thing without sounding like a trader for not telling Charlotte no. I want to work with you guys but I was best friends with Charlotte too, and I didn't know what to do, but I should choose you because you guys love me too. I don't want bad things to come to you or Lewis so can I still be a part of your mermaid club?" I wonder out loud if that was good or bad...

"Of course that was fantastic, a little long winded, but fantastic!"

"Ahhhh," I screamed. I turned around to face the moon pool, and slipped into it, as I came up I noticed it was Cleo, thank God!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you off you feet," she says laughing.

"It's okay. So you heard everything I just said?"

"You bet, and I think Emma and Rikki would love to hear it too. In fact hear they come," Cleo says as their heads pop out of the water.

"So, who have you chosen," Rikki asks.

"You guys obviously, you should have just heard my ridiculously long speech about why I choose you guys," I say.

"Ooooh, say it again! I love hearing speeches," Emma says.

I reiterated exactly what I said while Cleo was listening in.

"Okay, so we are all against Charlotte now? Yay, I am not alone..." Rikki says.

"So, what do we do?" Bella asks.

"Act like nothing is wrong, we can confront her later after either Denman is gone or she explodes from being to nice to us," Rikki says.

"She won't explode, and we should not want her to," Emma states.

"But we do want her to explode...at least I do," Rikki says.

"Okay besides exploding why can't we get rid of her sooner?" Cleo asks.

" She might turns us over to Denman," Emma says.

" Unless we threaten her. If she turns us in we turn her in," Rikki says.

"I Agree," the others all say.

"Now lets go to the Cafe," Bella says.

"Race you there!" Emma yells.

Then we all take off swimming.

At the Cafe

Rikki's POV

we had just walked in, I should be helping out, and working but I see Charlotte in a both by herself. I pointed to her, and we quickly headed over to her booth, two on each side of her so she couldn't leave.

Me and Emma were closest to her, Bella sat on my other side, and Cleo sat on Emma's other side.

"We have a bone to pick with you," I state flatly.

"Yah? And what would that be?"

"We know you're just pretending," Emma says.

"Pretending?" Charlotte says questioningly.

"Yes, you don't want us to be friends. You want us to trust you so you can turn on us, and we won't suspect you when bad things happen," I say.

"You told them," Charlotte says accusingly to Bella.

"Of course I did, they are my best friends, and you're faking and deceiving them, and I don't want to be apart of it," Bella says.

"Fine then, what do you plan to do to stop me?"

"Just remember, we know your secret too, and we can turn you in if you turn us in," I state calmly.

"Is that a threat?"

"If you threaten my best friends, then I'll threaten you," I say.

"Okay, I get it. I'll stay out of your way," Charlotte answers.

"Good." We all say.

We get up to leave when Zane taps my shoulder.

"Hey rikki, do you want to come hang out at the house with me, and get to trust me again?"

"Sure, but it's not a date," to the girls I say, "I'll catch up with you later."

normal POV

"I have a bad feeling about Rikki going to Zane's," Emma says.

"Well, he knows about us so it's not like the secret will be exposed," Bella states.

"Yah, nothing bad is going to happen.."


	7. Problems

AN: please keep reviewing I like to hear your thoughts too.

Chapter 7: Problems

Rikki's POV

"Aww Zane, you set up a picnic for us."

"Yes, I thought it would be nice just me and you reflecting on the good times, and maybe go for a swim. I know what you're going to say, but no one's around, and it'll be nice."

I look into the pool, then around to see no one else in sight.

"Alright, I guess, but why do you suddenly want to swim with me?"

"Because you said I didn't show interest in you mermaids, so I want to make an effort to be apart of it."

"Why can't we go swimming in the ocean?"

"Because I have a real hard time with the ocean. It is just so much easier in a pool with a ground I can reach."

"Okay so lunch first?"

"Yes, amazingly I didn't make an awesome lunch but just some awesome peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Well, it is still cute."

"I want you to trust me enough that we could get back together, we were good together...great even."

"You cheated on me...how is that considered great? She will try again you know... she wants us to be over. What are you going to do about that?"

"I love you and I promise she won't get the chance to try again. I know I should have pushed her away or something, but I was weak we were faulting away and she was actually interested...you weren't. I was in shock at first, and didn't know how to tell you or explain it."

"So, it's my fault?"

"No, it was my responsibility. I am just saying why I didn't do anything. Why I didn't tell you about those meetings...i am just trying to justify what I did, but I can't."

"So, how do we ensure it wouldn't happen again?"

"I become more involved in your mermaidness? I spend more time with you. We do more things together? Or even I could fire Sophie."

"Do that. And then stay away from her. Also okay we could spend more time together."

"You will let me be more involved?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic!"

Then I dive into the pool, and as I come up I yell,"Come be more involved." Then I dive under the water. Zane dives in too, and when we both go break the surface we hear, "So, how did you fake losing your mermaidness?"

It was Dr. Denman and Mr. Bennett. They were here to discuss the development of Mako island, and just happen to see Rikki in the pool when they looked out the window.

"It's a long story, and I don't think you have the patience for it," I say.

"Rikki, why don't we have a chat about this," Dr. D says.

"What is there to talk about?"

"I know your secret. I want to claim it as mine in the scientific world. Would you want to make a deal?"

"Of course she won't! Dad, you weren't supposed to be back for hours. I am sorry Rikki I had no idea," Zane says.

"It's okay Zane, it isn't like she couldn't figure it out again."

"That's right. Don't blame yourself," Dr. D says.

"So what do you want from me?" I ask.

"I want to work with you not against you. I want to strike a deal with you and the others. You can have all the freedom you want. Live life as normally as possible. All I want is to show you to the world. Get the credit for the discovery and run some tests and such to see how and why this happened," Dr. D says.

"We will get to live life like we have been the last three years? Only the whole world will know that mermaids exist? We won't be locked up or put in zoos or anything?" I ask.

"Exactly. You let me show that I discovered you. I get the money and the credit. I do some tests to write papers and such about you and then you go on and live a normal life," Dr. D says.

"I will need to talk about this with the others, and think about it myself. This isn't something we can do on instinct," I say.

"I understand let me know when you decide."

At Rikki's Cafe

"There you are Rikki," Emma says.

"Hi guys, we kind of have a problem, but there is a solution we need to talk about,"I say.

"What did you do?" Emma asks.

"Why do you assume I did something? How do you that an accident didn't happen?" I ask.

"What accident," Cleo asks.

"Me and Zane went swimming in his pool... and his dad and Denman came back early...to see me in the pool," I say.

"Denman and Mr. Bennett saw you with a tail?" Emma Asks.

"Yup, but she has offered us a deal," I say.

"A deal? What kind of deal," Cleo asks.

"She wants the claim to the discovery of mermaids, the rights to do her research, and show us to the world," I say.

"She wants to expose us and use us to better herself and her career?" Emma asks.

"The whole world, you say?" Bella asks.

"Yup, the whole world," I say.

"What about us what do we get?":Cleo asks.

"Our Freedom, and maybe a better understanding on how we can control this, she could know the answers to questions that Lewis couldn't answer," I say.

"We won't be locked up?" Emma asks.

"Nope total freedom," I say.

"Then lets make a deal," Emma says.


	8. solutions

Chapter 8: Solutions

No one's POV

"Where can we make this deal?" Bella asks.

"I guess Zane's house. But I think we should reveal ourselves to our families before she exposes us to the world," Rikki says.

"Yah, they kind of need to know first," Cleo says.

"Let's bring them to Zane's house, and show them. Then make the deal with Denman," Rikki says.

Each girl calls her family and tells them to meet at the Bennett's house in half an hour. Then they got up and went to Zane's house. As they rang the doorbell, Emma says, "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"It'll be alright, Em," Cleo says.

"I have been lying to my parents for three years … this is not going to be okay," Emma says freaking out.

"You're worried about your parents? I have been lying to mine for nine years," Bella says also starting to freak out.

"It'll be alright, they will all understand why we kept this a secret," Cleo says.

Zane answers the door, and tells the girls to come in.

"Our families should be here soon, so let's make a deal," Emma says.

"Hi, girls. It's really quite simple: I get the rights to you, doing research on you girls without hurting you, the royalties, and the money. You get the freedom of no more worries, and living life as normally as you can with a tail. Oh and I get to show you to the world, you are my discovery," Dr. Denman says.

"That's all you want? No harm will come to us? We won't be locked up or forced to be tested on when we want to stop?" Emma asks.

"Yes, and I even wrote up a contract for you and your parents to look over," Dr. Denman.

"We won't get chased by other scientists or anything?" Rikki asks.

"That's right, I control the information, and the rights no one else can take over," Dr. Denman says.

"We will be allowed to live normally, and not in fear or a zoo or anything? It will be in the contract?" Cleo asks.

"Yes, everything is in the contract. You can look through it will your family," Dr. Denman.

"Sounds like a plan," Rikki says.

Ding Dong.

Zane answers the door, and the Setories and Gilberts walked in. Then a minute later the Hartleys and Mr. Chadwick walked in. There was an intense moment before Rikki took the plunge saying, "We have something we want to show and tell you, please follow us to the pool."

"The pool?" Kim questions,"you hate the water, Cleo."

"Now you'll know why I hated water so much," Cleo says.

They all walked out to the pool, the four girls stood on one side of the pool, their families opposite them. Zane, Mr. Bennett, and Dr. Denman stood at the head of the pool watching what happens.

"We are sorry, all of us, but we have lied to you about a big thing that happened in our lives. It caused us to only fully trust each other. We were afraid that someone like Dr. Denman would come along and ruin our lives, but she made us a deal. We can live a normal life, but everyone will know about us. We wanted to tell you before you found out by her exposing us," Rikki says.

Then she dives into the pool, and the girls getting the hint quickly followed after her. All the girls surfaced and looked at their families faces go from neutral to shock as the changed happened.

"Rikki? You're a mermaid? How did I miss this? Have I really not been paying attention to you that I missed something this big? I'm sorry I should have paid more attention to you. You could have told me, you know? I would have accepted you," Terry says.

"It's okay, dad, I was afraid that you could have told scientists about me and then I'd be locked up somewhere," Rikki says.

"I would never have done that to you, and I could have helped you in any way possible, "Terry says.

"Thanks, that really mean a lot to me," Rikki says.

"Bella, how long have you been a mermaid? How long have you been hiding this from us?" Mrs. Hartley asks.

"Well, for me it's actually been nine years. I was afraid to tell you. I was so young and it was scary. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Bella says.

"It's okay, sweetie, I just can't believe you've been dealing with this on your own since you were a child," Mr. Hartley says.

"Thanks, it's nice that you are okay with this," Bella says.

"I'm not totally okay with this, it will take some time to get used to this," Mrs. Hartley says.

"Okay, well, a least dad says it' okay," Bella says.

"I told you they were mermaids, but did anyone believe me?" Kim says.

"Yes, but they weren't back when you claimed they were," Don says.

"Actually dad, we were. We just made sure to convince you guys otherwise," Cleo says.

"How did you do that? How come I sprayed you with water, and nothing happened?" Kim asks.

'Well, because I knew it was going to happen I stopped the water from hitting me," Cleo says.

"You can do that?" Kim asks fascinated.

"Yes, I have the power to move and morph water," Cleo says.

"Amazing," Kim says.

"You should have told us. We would still love you even if you are part fish," Don says.

"Ha-ha dad thanks so much," Cleo says.

Emma's parents and brother were in quite the shock. They hadn't moved, just stood there staring down at Emma as a mermaid.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry. I had trouble keeping this secret whenever you questioned me quitting swimming, but I told them we had to keep it a secret to protect ourselves," Emma says.

"You've been hiding this from us for three years! How could you?" Eliot asks.

"I was afraid of how to tell you, and the whole scientist thing that when I figured I could it would have been too later because we had already kept it from you form a while," Emma says.

"We would have understood your fears but not the lying," Mr. Gilbert says.

"I did what I thought was best, we all did," Emma yells.  
>"Emma, you know lying is wrong, and we are a very trusting family this lie hurts us more than anything," Mrs. Gilbert says.<p>

"I know and I'm sorry," Emma says.

"We still love you but now you will have to gain our trust back." Mrs. Gilbert says.

"Okay, now that everything is settled, I have made a deal with your daughters in regards to exposing them, and getting the credit for the discovery. Here is the contract that I will want you to sign before I can get started," says.

All of the girls got out of the pool with some help from their families, when Kim asked, "So, do you guys just have to sun dry or what?"

"Mostly, me, Bella, and Emma have to sun dry if we don't have towels or if Rikki isn't around,' Cleo says.

"What do you mean if Rikki isn't around?"

"I have the power to heat water, so I can dry off practically instantly," Rikki says as she dries herself off then moves on to the others. "We each have a power, Cleo moves and morphs, Emma freezes, and Bella creates Jelly."

Then each girl looks over the contract with their families before signing it.

Dr. Denman wanted to get started right away, but the girls axed that idea saying they needed rest and that they could get a fresh start tomorrow.


	9. Discussions

Chapter 9: Discussions

At home

With Rikki

"You know, I'm surprised yet understand you not telling me about his, but hopefully now you can tell me anything," Terry says.

"I know that now dad," Rikki says.

"Nothing could be worse or bigger than this," he says.

"What? This is the best thing in the world," she says.

"Not exactly, Rikki, you have to worry and be so careful, not to mention the lies you probably had to tell to save yourselves. Is there anything else you need to tell me about this?"

"Well, the reasons we always had sleepovers on the full moon nights is because it makes us go crazy. We have pretty much got it handled now."

"Okay well, I want you to promise no more lies, even if you become some other mythical creature. I want to know. I would help you, and support you. You know that, right?"

"I do, but it was just a matter of how you would react. What if you sent me off to some scientist or got rid of me or didn't want me anymore."

"That would never happen, but I am disappointed to hear you say that…how could you think that you can't trust me?"

"I'm sorry, dad, I know I can trust you now."

"Good you better."

With Bella

"Darling, how could you not tell us?" Mr. Hartley asks.

"I was nine years old, if I told you without showing you then you would think I was imagining things. At nine years old, I didn't have a voice of reason to tell you or not to tell you…I felt like it would be my own special no one would ever know… that was my plan until I met others just like me," Bella says.

"You were a child, where would you get the idea to hide this from us?" Mrs. Hartley asks.

"It was something special to me, my own new world, I just didn't want to share something so special with anyone else," Bella says. "Besides, what if you didn't love me because I wasn't human anymore? What if you treated me like the freak I kind of felt I was."

"We would have always loved you, but now realizing how much you lied to hide this all these years is just too much to handle…" Mrs. Hartley says.

"I'm really sorry, I just did to make things easier, I was afraid…don't you understand? What would you have done in my situation? You weren't around, and I felt if you knew you would just leave forever! I was nine, there weren't a lot of options for me….there weren't even many options for the other girls. If you're going to hate me then I guess I will just have to leave because I won't be able to deal with this, and I can't let you just scream at me because you don't understand me! You will just have to accept me and love me because I can't change it now. I lied … it's not like you haven't," Bella finishes.

"Fine, we can accept this, but we won't trust you anymore…you'll have to gain it back. Of course we love you and always will," Mr. Hartley says.

"Just realize this is as much your fault as mine. All I wanted was someone to love me and show an interest in me. If you cared about me enough to pay attention I wouldn't have gone exploring, and I wouldn't have found my moon pool, and I wouldn't be a mermaid…so I you have a problem it's your fault!" Bella yells.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, now go to your room," Mrs. Hartley yells.

"I knew this would happen if I told you," Bella yells as she storms up the stairs.

With Cleo

"So, you never would have said anything if she hadn't wanted to expose you?" Don asks.

They sit down at the table to discuss this new development in hopes of keeping it calm.

"After the incident with Kim early on in our new development, we knew we couldn't tell you. At first I wanted to because I was afraid of it, but the girls convinced me it would end in disaster. What if you wanted to send me to some scientist? It was better to hide," Cleo says.

"Did anyone else know?" Don asks.

"Lewis, Zane, and Will found out accidently, Emma told Ash," Cleo says.

"They all accepted you so why did you think we wouldn't?" Don asks.

"Kim, and her reaction with trying to expose us," Cleo says.

"I'm sorry I did that to you, but I'm glad I'm right," Kim says.

"Well, at least you have grown up since then," Cleo says.

"I know why you lied, I wish you hadn't but I accept it. Just no more lies, okay?" Don says.

"You got it, dad," Cleo says.

With Emma

"Was this why you quit the swim team, and didn't want to go on our family trips?" Mrs. Gilbert asks.

"Yes, I did my best to hide it, and avoided any water situations. I didn't want to quit the team, but what could I do?" Emma asks.

"If you had told us, we could have had a doctor help you, and maybe stop it," Mr. Gilbert says.

"That's what I was trying to avoid. I didn't want to be locked up. I just wanted to be a normal girl," Emma says.

"You'll never be a normal girl, and now you've lied to us. What about our policy to always tell the truth?" Eliot asks.

"Don't you understand I felt like I had to lie, or be locked up? T was what was best," Emma says.

"Well, maybe it wasn't, but there's nothing we can do about it now," Mrs. Gilbert says.

"But Emma, how can we trust you now? Three years of lies…." Mr. Gilbert says.

"I was just trying to save me and the others from being locked up, "Emma says.

"Well, I understand that, but it doesn't make it okay," Mr. Gilbert says.

"I want to know you won't be lying to us ever again, next time you'll be severely punished," Mrs. Gilbert says.

At Rikki's Café

"My parents are furious with me. I hate this part of being a mermaid," Bella states immediately as they sit down.

"My dad was very understanding when I told him that after the thing with Ki, there was no way we could tell them," Cleo says.

"My dad also understood but he worried about all the dangers we faced alone. He was just scared about us getting hurt. He didn't like the lies either," Rikki says.

"My parents are furious too because even though it was for a good reason, I lied and that's all they care about," Emma says.

"They probably think that we lie all the time and they will never know," Bella says.

"Well, they will just have to get over it," Rikki says.

"What if they don't? What if they never forgive us?" Emma asks.

"They will they love us no matter what," Cleo says.

"It'll just take time," Rikki says.

"So, are we going to Zane's for testing tomorrow?" Bella asks.

"I think so. We should go home, tomorrow is going to be a very long day for us," Rikki says.


	10. tests

Chapter 10: Tests

Rikki's POV

As I leave the house to head to Zane's for the tests I think about everyone else's reactions. People from school, and everyone else. Not to mention Lewis, Ash, and Will discovering us giving up our secret to of all people DENMEN. Zane tried so hard to stop us from going through with it. He tried to hide me from his father and Denmen, but you can't really hide a tail like our tails. Even if there is a deal, he still feels like she's going to trap us, and there will be nothing we can do. I hope that doesn't happen, but then with Denmen you never know. At least my dad was kind of understanding…Bella and Emma weren't so lucky. They had the worst of all reactions. Their families are really big on trust and telling each other everything. Bella's is worse than Emma because she has been lying to her parents since she was nine! I guess that if I was a parent I would be angry knowing that my baby was lying probably every time she spoke to me. That would be a hard pill to swallow.

I started to walk up the drive to the door of Zane's house, I think about how this is going to change our lives. With everyone knowing we won't have to hide anymore. It's nice to know that the worries are gone.

Ding Dong

The door swings open to reveal Dr. Denmen. She smiles and gestures for me to come in. I look around to see Bella and Emma in the foyer waiting.

"Cleo decided she wanted to get in the pool first so she's in the back yard," Emma says.

"We were just waiting for you to start," Dr. Denmen says.  
>We all walk out to the pool to see Cleo just swimming around in it. "Alright girls, I first want to measure your tails, and then I'll take some samples, and then I'll have you guys get out of the water and test you're powers, and takes some blood and such," Dr. Denmen says.<p>

"What about our speed and agility? Is it going to be all about our DNA?" Emma asks.  
>"Yes, actually, I was wondering if you would consent to go to the marine park for those kinds of tests," Dr. Denmen says.<p>

"Well, it would be easier for us to test them," I say.

"Okay, and we will also need to take the pictures, and such," Dr. Denmen says.

So, Denmen took samples, and samples from us. She took a multitude of pictures of us together, and separately. Then we headed to the Marine Park. We walked in, and Denmen talked to someone to get s a special testing pool. We head to our pool, when I remember Charlotte.

"Hey guys, what bout Charlotte?" I Ask

"Rikki, you hate Charlotte why are you asking about her," Emma asks.

'Well, what do you think she will do when she sees us on TV?" I ask.

"She'll probably freak out and call us the reckless ones," Cleo says.

"Ha-ha, can you imagine that? Anyways, I think we could get revenge on Charlotte, have her get 'caught' as a joke," I say.

'That's prefect Rikki! We gottta get Denmen in on this," Cleo says.

The girls immediately told Denmen that they wanted to get back at Charlotte by getting her caught and trapped and forced to do testing and stuff. She was thrilled with that idea.

"Now Bella, we can use the plan to get back at us, to get back at her. You call her up pretend that you are being our fake friend to get the information on us till you could put a plan into action, "I say.

"Sounds good to me, and then I'll get her to come to Mako to talk, "Bella says.

She turns to call Charlotte, who falls for the trap, and planned to meet at Mako in 10 minutes. We all head out to Mako, the four of us girls in mermaid form, and Denmen on her boat. Emma, Cleo and I hide around the corners of the underwater entrance to block it once she gets inside. Bella goes inside to wait for Charlotte and tell her the "Plan". I watch as Charlotte swims in with a smile on her face, we lock the exit so Charlotte can't leave then go to the land entrance. We walked into the cave, hearing Bella explain how this was all a trap, and the real plan was to get back at her. Then Denman's minions come in, and shoot Charlotte with something to knock her unconscious. We all head back to the marine park with Charlotte in tow.

As we get to the testing pool, Denmen explains that she wants to see not only what we can do in the water, but out of the water too. We did every possible physical test you could think of. From stuff for abs to stuff for legs and arms. We had to run around in circles, and through mazes. We had to swim for miles at different speeds. We had to test our lungs, and timed how long we could go without air. All these tests were very grueling and energy consuming eventually we told Denmen no more tests today just as Charlotte woke up.

She started screaming, and yelling throwing every name in the book at us for getting her trapped. She, of course, would not be having the same privileges as us because we made a deal, and she didn't have that option. Hopefully, she'll remember that as she spends her hours of boredom in that pool.


	11. reactions

A/n I am sorry I haven't updated except yesterday I started college this past week and I had to work the weekend and stuff so I didn't get to update I do have some more chapters hand written I just have to type them. And for those who might think this will get boring I have some twists up ahead that I hope you'll like stay tuned and please review.

Chapter 11: Reactions

Rikki's POV

Wow Charlotte really is stupid… the fact that she really thought Bella was just bidding her time was just dumb. After every test and after all the pictures, tomorrow would be the day that the world will know about us.

Charlotte woke up screaming, and before she could run, they put her in the pool. In order to keep her there, they hired someone to keep watch on her. She was so shocked that we could trap her like this, and do this to another mermaid. Our response to that was that she would have done the same thing without any second thoughts, and not to mention the fact that she didn't mind trying to turn Bella on us.

"Hey girls, you guys are done for today. I will do all the tests that are necessary, and it might take a few days to get the results back. Oh and realize that I will test your blood for any diseases and stuff too. It is important to make sure that an illness isn't causing this, and get ready for tomorrow, since it will be on the TV, and in the paper, things will be very different. Charlotte on the other hand will have to do her own tests, and it will be a long night. Bye girls," Dr. Denmen says.

I quickly pull myself out of the pool, and dry off my tail, and then helped each of the other girls out of the water to dry them off. Unfortunately, as I pulled the last one out, I myself feel down with a tail, and we all laughed. After we were all tailless, we waved to Charlotte, and walked out of the park.

"I can't believe she fell for it," Bella says.

"I know, she is so dumb," I say.

"So, Tomorrow the whole world will know about us," Emma states.

"Are you guys scared about people's reactions?" Cleo asks.

"A little I guess, I mean it's just scary. People could think we are animals or something," I say.

"Really, Rikki, a little positive thinking wouldn't hurt you," Emma says.

"But she's right, they could think we are freaks or awesome and amazing, it just depends," Bella says.

"Well, let's just hope that most go with it being awesome and amazing," Cleo says.

"Well, I guess that we better get sleep to prepare ourselves for a big day," Emma says.

"We all say good bye and walk in our separate directions. As I head home I think about tomorrow, and the fact that more than 1 person is going to try to put water on us to make us turn into mermaids. I bet Sophie is the first in line, but at least none of us have to hide it anymore. I walk my door, and to my room as I start to fall asleep I think about what a day tomorrow's going to be…

Next morning

Emma's POV

I got up early as usual, I really enjoy waking up in my own room again, not some hotel room. I got into the kitchen to eat breakfast, and see my dad reading the paper. "Anything good in there?"

"Well, you girls made the front page."

"Well, I guess she had some connections."

"That's not all. They have it as the number one story on the TV news for every hour."

"Really? Like there's nothing better?"

"Obviously not. Just be prepared for a rough day."

"Okay, I'm going for a swim. Bye."

I start to job towards the beach when I hear a male voice yelling "Emma"! Behind me. I turn around to see that it was Byron. "HI, Byron."

"Hi, Emma. So, this why you quit swimming, and didn't want to be my coach," he says holding up the front page of the paper.

"Yes, but it's not necessary to ask since the proof is right there."

"Have you run into any of the girls from the swim team?"

"No, why?"

"They all really want to see you swim."

"Well, they will just have to catch me to see."

"Can I see you swim?"

"Sure, I was going for a swim anyway."

We had reached the beach and I start to run into the water, I hear Ash's voice yelling "Emma don't do it!"

I turn around and yelled, "What?" Then I fell in the water as a mermaid.

"Thanks Ash, I really appreciate you yelling to me."

"Why are you running into the water on a public beach?"

"Because everyone knows haven't you seen the news?"

Byron shows Ash the newspaper. "You were seen?" Ash asks.

"Yes, in a way. It's hard to explain, but I was going for a swim anyway. Do you want to meet me at the café in an hour? The others are meeting there," I say.

"I guess; besides it's been some time since I saw you other than that brief visit, see you then."

He walks away, and Byron asks, "Did he know before this?"

"Yes, he did. I told him willingly. It's time for my swim. Byes."

If this is just the start…today might not be so bad at least one person thinks it's cool.

Cleo's POV

I had to get up early to pick up Lewis from the airport. He had come back to Australia for graduation, but then had to go to his Aunt's house on the other coast for important family business, and today of all days I had to come pick him up. He is probably going to start freaking out about the recent happenings. Suddenly, I hear my phone going off, and its work.

"Hey"

"Cleo, how come you didn't tell me that you are a mermaid?"

"This already? I just didn't want to get found out."

"Well, Mrs. Getty's wants to talk to you about raising your pay if you'll do one mermaid show a day."

"Is it an ultimatum? Like is it I have to do it or I lose my job?"

"I don't think so, but it would really help out business."

"Tell her I'll talk to her at work."

"Okay, but Cleo this could be big."

"BYE!"

I hung up the phone frustrated that they want me to do a mermaid show at the Marine Park… and so it begins.

Bella's POV

I saw the news right away this morning, and it reminded me that Will doesn't know that we've been found out. I quickly decide to go to Will's boat shack and tell him what's been happening.

I yelled good bye to my parents, and practically ran to the boat shack. As I was walking up to the door, I heard yelling so I rushed inside.

It was Sophie and Will, obviously they had heard. They both looked at the doorway where I stood and then Sophie yells, "She's a fish, how could you still want to date her?"

"Because I love her, and she's not a fish, she's a mermaid."

"Sophie, will already knew about me and still wanted me," I say.

"This is true, Sophie. Bella, how were you girls discovered?" Will asks.

Before I could answer Sophie threw a huge glass of water on me saying, "Someone probably did this, and she couldn't get away."

As I fall to the floor I say, "That's not how it happened. But it is quite the story. I wanted to tell you myself, but I forgot with recent developments. If you come to the café with me we will tell you about it."

"Alright, are the others going to be there?"

"Yes, we are all meeting there. Me with you, Rikki with Zane, Cleo with Lewis, and Emma with Ash. Could you get a towel please?"

He goes to get a towel, and tells Sophie to leave, and then to me, "Well, now let's go."

Rikki's POV

As I was walking out my front door to go to work and chat with the girls I yelled, "Bye dad." He replied with, "Good luck today, love."

I was almost to the café when I heard Miriam behind me say, "So, that's why he choose you. You're his not-so-mythical creature."

"That's right I'm not mythical or fake for that matter. I'm all real."

"Oh yah, a mermaid is considered real."

"We are. In fact, we saved your life so I wouldn't push your luck."

"You lied to Zane; you knew about mermaids… and led him away from them."

"What was I supposed to do? He would tell the world, but he knew before this happened."

"well you are still a freak," she pours water on my head then says, "and now you have no choice, but to lay there and sundry."

"Oh really, check this out," I say then slowly turn my hand into a fist so as to steam dry my tail. The look on her face was priceless. I got up, and went to the café.

Zane was there working, and Bella was sitting with Will obviously waiting for the rest of us. I walked over to them and asked what juices they wanted.

I went to get their juices and say hello to Zane. As I came back with their juices Emma bad Ash walked in with Cleo and Lewis following closely behind.

No one's POV

"Hey Zane, come here," Rikki says.

They all sat down at the booth.

"So, what's the story? How did everyone find out?" Will ask getting straight to the point.

Rikki immediately starts in with the picnic, and how she and Zane were at her house, and had gotten back together, and went for a swim. Bella takes over from there explaining about Denmen. Cleo then explains about the deal, and telling the parents about them being mermaids. Emma then explains about the tests, and the fooling of Charlotte.

Zane having already knew everything just gazed off into space until Will said, "So, his is your fault."

"It is not!" Zane yells.

"it kind of looks that way," Ash says.

"It's not his fault, it's mine. Besides Will, it's the same as when you got Bella wet at a public pool, only at least people couldn't see us unless you came in the back yard," Rikki says.

"I'm sorry Will, but I agree with Rikki. At leas it was in the safety of his own backyard," Bella says.

"Yes, but was it really safe? Obviously not," Will states.

"Look arguing about this won' do us any good. The world knows and each person's reactions are going to be different," Emma says.

"Yah Sophie thinks we are freaks that should be locked up," Bella says.

"So does Miriam," Rikki says.

"My boss wants to exploit me," Cleo says.

"The swim team and Byron really love this," Emma says.

"So, it's just a toss-up for people," Lewis says.

"Now we don't How to hide if an accident happens," Rikki says trying to make things seem better.

"Well, yah that's one way to look at it," Emma says.

"This is our life now…no more secrets."


	12. tests results

Chapter 12: Test Results

No one's POV

The four girls walked into the park and headed towards the designated pool for the mermaids, when a little blonde girl saw them and ran up to them. She looked right at Emma, and asked, "Were you the mermaid I saw chasing fish in one of the pools here?"

"You saw her in a pool chasing fish here?" Cleo asks.

"Yes, I told my mommy, but she didn't believe me," the little girl says.

"Well, now you know it was real, but we need to do," Emma says.

"Will you each sign my autograph book?" she asks.

"Of course we will," Bella says.

After they each signed her book they continued to the pool. They looked in the pool to see Charlotte still there swimming around. "Hey Charlotte, they haven't let you go?" Bella asks.

"Of course not. They made a deal with you girls not me. I'm stuck forever," Charlotte says.

"Well, it's what you planned for us," Rikki says.

"Yah? Well, you guy deserve it," Charlotte says.

"Do you think that still? After this being stuck here?" Emma asks.

"Yes, because this isn't fair to me," Charlotte says.

"Fine, enjoy your new life," Rikki says.

"Girls, I need to talk to you about your blood results," Dr. Denmen says. "Please come into the conference room."

Charlotte's POV

Why am I stuck in this pool? Why is my life practically over? Because of those girls, the ones that ruined my life the first time I was a mermaid, and now this time as a mermaid. They all suck, and I will find a way to reverse this situation… I might need some help though..

With the girls, no one's POV

The four girls walked into the room which had the Mako development plans on one wall, and a picture of them on the other. The each took a seat and looked at Dr. Denmen, who was on the opposite side of them.

"Well, I did every test for illnesses, and such just to make sure that you are healthy for the strength tests, and other type tests. One of the tests I did or had to do were pregnancy tests. I don't know how, but all of you are pregnant, every one of you," Dr. Denmen says.

"How are we all pregnant?" Emma asks.

"We should know how we got pregnant, Emma," Cleo says.

"I think that you girls all getting pregnant around the same time might have something to do with your magical connections," Dr. Denmen says.

"You think so?" Bella asks.

"Or maybe it was just our luck," Cleo says.

"You call this lucky?" Emma asks.

"Look, I think we need to figure out how to calm down, and accept this. So can we do the other tests another day? It might be a few days," Rikki says.

"Alright, let me know though, and we wanted to include you in the Mako plans," Dr. Denmen says.

"Thank you," Rikki says. She then gets up and the girls follow her out the door. They keep following Rikki all the way to the beach and into the water. Once they were in the water, they all knew where they were going…..

At Mako

For once, Emma hadn't gotten there first, Rikki did. Her head popped out, and she quickly moved, so the others would have more room to get situated. She was quickly followed by Emma then Bella, and Cleo came up finally. They all stared at each other unsure of what to say.

"Emma, I thought you and Ash have been away from each other for a year, how are you pregnant?" Rikki asks.

"I was careless. I missed him, he wrote to me about 2 months ago begging for me to let him visit us. I agreed, and 2 weeks later he visited. We hadn't seen each other, and we went out every that week, and the last night we got a little out of control. He didn't have anything, and I certainly wasn't on anything…. I wasn't thinking, but it is his. It was my first time," Emma says.

"Emma, it's okay. We are going through this together. We can survive anything together," Rikki says.

"Since when did you start thinking of others," Emma asks laughing a little.

"Probably when you kept telling me too," Rikki says also laughing.

"Okay. Okay, we know my story, Cleo your turn," Emma says.

"I'm offended. You don't want to hear my story," Rikki says pretending to be offended.

"Oh like we couldn't figure it out," Bella states.

"Are you insinuating that Zane and I are reckless because we only just got together," Rikki says.

"Ah, but you only broke up with him about a month ago, right?" Bella asks.

"Yes, okay. Before we broke up, he tried to keep s together; things went a little too far. I knew that I wasn't on the pill so he used a condom that broke. At least we got back together before this right?" Rikki says.

"Well, at least you tried protection. Me and Will just tried using a calendar as a birth control, boy was that stupid," Bella says.

"Which leads us back to Cleo. You can tell us, Cleo, we won't judge you," Rikki says.

"I had both, and it failed. We were completely prepared! What happened? The condom must have had a hole, but the pill? Lewis will be so upset," Cleo says.

"Cleo, it's going to be alright. We're all in this together," Bella says.

"Absolutely," Emma and Rikki say together.

Fine minutes pass when Emma asks, "How do we tell the guys? Do we tell them first or our families?"

"He guys first, we might need them for our families," Rikki says.

"Let's do it now at the cafe, we can meet them there," Emma says.

"Okay, let's go."

They take off swimming hoping that this will be easier than it might seem….


	13. The Telling

Chapter 13: The Telling

No One's POV

The four girls got to the beach where they could dry off, but instead of waiting to sun dry Rikki quickly dried them off with her power. They all headed towards the café each having already texted their boys to meet them at the café. Rikki led the way to a booth for the 8 of them to sit in. They sat there in silence until they see the 4 guys walk in.

"How are we going to do this?" Emma asks.

"One by One. I'll take Zane away first to tell him, and you will all follow suit. Then after the guys know we will meet back here, with or without them because I am sure at least one of them will need time to think," Rikki says.

Just then the boys walked up, and Rikki gets up saying, "I have to tell you something. Follow me."

Rikki's POV

I grabbed Zane's hand and led him outside to the docks, and sat down with my legs hanging over the water. He looked down at me then sat down next to me.

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm ….. Pregnant."

"What? Rikki we are 18… what are we going to do with a baby?"

"Well, we aren't going through this alone; we are all pregnant so if we end up needing help or advice we are all in this together."

"Well, that kind of makes it better, but still what's the plan? What are we going to do? At least we are together again, so we can raise the baby together, right?"

"Yes, we are together, and we do need a plan, but at least we can raise the baby together like you said."

"So, are you okay?"

"Yes, but this isn't going to be easy, and we can't fall apart we need each other."

"Thanks for at least understanding somewhat."

"No problem so what now?"

"We go back to the café."

Emma's POV

Rikki just left with Zane, and now it was my turn to take Ash away. I got up, grabbed his hand and led him to another table away from everyone.

"What's up, Em? Why are you acting strange?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this…"

"Just tell me."

"I'm Pregnant."

"What? It can't be mine!"

"What? Of course it is! I'm not a stupid slut!"

"Maybe you are that's why you're pregnant, isn't it?"

"I'm not! You are my first and only!"

"It's not mine!"

Then I watched as he stormed off. How could he do this to me? I'm the responsible one! I'm not the slutty type. I get up, and walk back to the table where I see only Rikki and Zane are sitting waiting for the others to come back.

Cleo's POV

After Emma left with Ash, I grabbed Lewis's hand and led him outside a ways in the opposite direction of Rikki and Zane.

"Lewis, we are going to have a baby."

"What? A baby?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Wow. Your dad is going to kill me."

"No he won't, but he might force you to marry me."

"That won't be forced, but a baby? I don't know if I could handle it… let me think about it…that's what I need to do right now."

"Okay do what you think is best."

I watched him walk away, well; it kind of went better than I thought even if he wasn't thrilled with having a baby….. Hopefully everything works out… I start back to the table seeing a crying Emma being comforted by Rikki.

Bella's POV

Cleo just left so I was left with Will. I got up, and took him to a different table away from the screaming Emma and Ash. I looked at him, and then looked down. I just couldn't say it.

"The calendar failed, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"I could tell by the way you're acting. Honey, it's going to be okay. We'll make it through this together."

"Thanks that means so much to me."

"Let's go back to the others now."

They go back to the table hand in hand where they see Rikki and Zane together, Cleo comforting Emma, and Lewis and Ash nowhere in sight.


	14. The telling part 2

A/N hey guys, this is my second update today since I have the time, please review, and I promise that Denmen and CHalotte will come back in next chapter, I haven't forgotten them.

Chapter 14: Telling Part 2

Rikki's café

Rikki's POV

Cleo took over for me in comforting Emma about Ash. I'm not good at comforting people so I was relieved when Cleo offered to help. I look at Emma thinking how could anyone try to say that it was someone else's baby? Then I look at Zane, I almost expect that kind of reaction from him. After all… we were broken up when I got pregnant. Of all people he should have been the one to accuse me of that, but then of course he's trying to stay in my good graces so that could be why….

Here comes Bella and Will. Oh look, they look extremely happy and not in shock at all. Hmmmm I see their faces fall as they look at Emma. They had just sat down when Zane says, "Maybe this should be a time for the four mothers-to-be to talk alone. Will, why don't we leave them be?"

"You know Zane, you're probably right. Why don't we try to catch up with Lewis and Ash."

Bella and I kissed our boys goodbye, and then turned to look at Cleo and Emma.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked Emma.

"NO! he said that I was a slut, and had cheated, and that the baby wasn't his," she said through her tears.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just shocked," Bella says.

"Yah? Di your guys say that?"

"No, Will knew the calendar would only work for so long, he kind of expected what I was going to say," Bella says.

"And Zane freaked out until he found out that everyone is going through this together," I say.

"Lewis said he needs time to clear his head, he knows he's not ready," Cleo says.

"See Ash is the only one," Emma says.

"Well, let's go tell our parents, so we don't have to hide anything anymore," I say.

"Um, we should do this separately so that we can talk about family issues involved," Bella says.

"Agreed."

I got up, and we walked out of the café and headed our separate ways. I walked slowly to the trailer… how am gunna tell my dad. I walk in and see my dad on the couch.

"Dad, I have a problem."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby? Whose baby?"

"Mine, and Zane's."

"You two can't be parents. You still act like children."

"Well, I think we can change. I'm not alone. Emma, Cleo, and Bella are all pregnant too. Not that we planned it, but it just happened. One of Denmen's tests on our blood were pregnancy tests, and somehow we all ended up pregnant. We were all shocked, but we agreed to do this together."

"Fine, there's nothing we can do about it now, but you need to grow up, you and Zane both need to. Also, I want him to marry you before the baby comes, that way no funny business happens, and he can't run away."

"What? You're going to make him marry me?"

"Yes, Rikki, he needs to take responsibility and he won't unless he has to. The only way to make sure he does is to make him marry you."

"Being forced to get married isn't going to fix it!"

"You're getting married and that's that!"

I ran into my room. I wanted to scream, but dad was going to be relentless. I guess I'm going to get married.

Bella's POV

I was walking to my house thinking about how to tell my mum and dad that Will and I are having a baby. I walked in and yelled, "Mom, Dad I need to talk to you."

My mom walked down the stairs asking, "What is it?"

"I'm going to have a baby."

Dad almost fell down the stairs when he heard that. Everyone else was completely silent.

"Um, guys are you going to say something?"

"Bella, what is wrong with you? First being a mermaid, and lying; second you're having a baby? You can't have a baby at 18!" My dad screams.

"Dad, there's nothing else I can do. I am having this baby with Will, and I thought you would have gotten over the mermaid thing, and you'll just have to get over this too."

"Get rid of it or you're done!"

"I'm not getting rid of my baby!"

"Then leave!"

I ran out the door, and straight into the ocean. How could they do this to me…..

Emma's POV

I walked into my house and saw my mom and dad sitting at the table.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you without you freaking out?"

"Sure sweetheart, what happened?" Dad asks.

"I'm pregnant… and it's Ash's but he says it's not his," I say starting to cry again.

"It's okay, we'll help you through this. After everything, we should be there for you," Mom says.

"You really mean that? And what about Ash?"

"Yes, after our reaction to the mermaid situation, we should be glad that you came to us. We will help you as much as we can, and as for Ash… he could be in shock.. and sometimes that is how people react to things. Also we were away for a year and only just came back, he has a valid point if it was anyone other than you. Let him calm down, and come to you…then what ever happens we can decide from there, okay?" Dad says.

"Yes, that sounds great, and thanks for supporting me," I say.

"Anytime dear."

I go upstairs and walk in my room. That went easier than I expected…wonder how the others went.

Cleo's POV

I know dad is totally going to flip. I walk up the front door, but don't go inside…how am I going to do this. Suddenly, the door opens and I'm starring straight at Sam. "ummm….hi Sam."

"Cleo, what are you doing just standing there? Why didn't you come in?"

"I have to tell you guys something, and I don't know how."

"Come and sit with us Cleo."

We walked inside and my dad was sitting on the couch looking at me. "Cleo, tell me what's wrong."

"you won't like it."

"Tell me anyways."

"Lewis and I are having a baby."

"A baby? This is a joke right?"

"No, dad, it's the truth, and I don't know how because we were so careful."

"Is Lewis planning on helping you?"

"Of course he is. He's in shock, but he wants our baby, he loves me and the baby."

"Okay, but does he plan to marry you?"

"Not right away, I don't think."

"Well then he better change his mind, I'll make him marry you if he doesn't want to."

"I'm sure he'll want to marry me without you forcing it upon him, so could you give him some time to think of it first?"

"Sure, I'll give him some time."

With that I went up to my room and began to wonder about the others….


	15. decisions decisions

A/N hey guys, I know I haven't updated very fast lately but I do have up to chapter 21 done, I just have to type them up.

Before I get on with the story, I just want to say that this story is rated T for a reason, and all teenagers cuss when they get angry or things go in a bad way.

Also the pregnancies are important to lead into my next possible story. Now onto chapter 15. Please read and review, and remember this is a story that came from my mind not yours

By the Way if the characters seem a little off sorry, this is my imagination, and it's hard to get their personalities right when all we see is their reactions to things. Also I may have watched the show (each episode lots of times) but I still am human so I put my own ideas of their personalities into it.

Chapter 15: Decisions, Decisions

At the café

Zane's POV

I had just texted Will, Lewis, and most importantly Ash to talk about the girls' pregnancies. Lewis and Will were already waiting on Ash, I made smoothies for us, and just as I brought them over Ash walked in.

"What is this all about, Zane?" Ash immediately asks.

"The girls. We need to support them. I know what happened with Emma and I have to say, I'm shocked," I say.

"Is that your business?" Ash asks.

"Yes, Ash, we have to stick together for the girls," Will says cutting in.

"Besides, you know Emma and what you told her had to be a lie," Lewis says.

"I know. I was upset and confused. I'm not ready," Ash says.

"And you think we are?" I ask.

"NO…and it does help thinking I'm not alone," Ash says.

"So, we are in this together?" Will asks.

"Definitely," we all say together.

Ash's POV

It helps to know we are in this together. I'm not alone, but I hope Emma forgives me. How am I going to explain my feelings towards her, and her sudden announcement? I know if I was in her position I wouldn't have forgiven me. I have to try and try and try again because this is for my baby. I walked up to her door and paused. What if she told her parents and they attack me or something? Well, here goes nothing…

Knock knock

The door swings open to reveal Mr. Gilbert. He took one look at me, and yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to Emma, and explain why I freaked out like that," I tell him.

"If she wants to talk with you than you can. Emma come here please," he yells.

"Yes, dad," Emma says.

"There's someone here to see you, but I can send him away if you don't want to see him."

"No, I need to talk to him he is the father."

"You, be nice to her," he said as he walked away.

"Come out to the pool," Emma says.

I follow her out to the pool. "Before you even start what should be the best apology of your life, I want you to know how much you hurt me, and our baby just by trying to deny it. It hurt that you could so low of me that you would assume I am some kind of stupid slut! How could you just assume that, did you forget that night just over a month ago? I bet you did, and that's why we are in the situation! How could your first reaction be to deny us? Would you really walk away knowing that this is your baby and not care what happens to it? If you think that some lame apology is going to make me forgive you, you are sadly mistaken because we will need a lot more proof than that," she says than finishes by slapping with all her power, and diving into the pool.

"How can you accept me being a mermaid, but not a baby we made together?" She asks.

"I'm really sorry Emma. I know what I did was wrong, and you are right it makes no sense to deny the baby when I accept the mermaid thing. I wasn't thinking straight and I didn't want to have to deal with it, I just tried to think I wasn't mine so that I wouldn't have to worry. If I had thought it through I would have realized that it is mine, and despite being away from each other all that time I should have known you better, and not judged you. I totally demoralized you, and I honestly didn't mean too. Please understand, I love you still, I just had a moment of thoughtlessness but I do want to be in my child's life please let me. If it helps I feel better now that we aren't alone in this, so forgive me?" I say.

"The others being in same situation should not affect your decision to be a part of this, however, I will think about what you said, please leave."

I knew it was best to just let her think on it for now, so I just walked away.

Meanwhile trouble is brewing elsewhere.

Charlotte's POV

I am beginning to get bored jus swimming around in this pond/tank thing at the marine park. I need to get back at the girls for this. Denman can't or won't go back on her deal with them unless I actually convince her. I know two of the girl's enemies that would help me, but how can I get them to come here and talk to me…

NO ONE's POV

Rikki and Zane were at Rikki's café working. It was kind of busy. So, they didn't notice Sophie come in. She was plotting a way to make Rikki the mermaid look bad. She also notices Emma and Bella walk in together. Bella does straight to the stage to sing, and Emma goes to the back to change for work.

Sophie realizes that she could get all three and cause a service problem, a big service problem since the café is so busy and 2 of the 3 currently working are mermaids, plus the added bonus of stopping the music for a short while. She smiles. She then looks over, and sees a busty blonde girl with an upturned nose sitting by herself staring at Zane and Rikki with evil eyes. Sophie walks over to her. "Hi, I'm Sophie. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," the blonde says with a sneer.

"Another one obviously," Sophie says with a bite.

"What is it?"

"Why are you starring evilly at Rikki and Zane?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because I am planning revenge on Rikki and her friends. They are mermaids you know."

"You want revenge you say?"

"Yes."

"My name is Miriam, and I would love to help you get revenge on them."

"Great. Now how do we make the towns new mermaids look bad?"

"I think if we continually get them wet in front of people, and with nowhere to hide, they will get angry. Eventually they were start yelling at people, and maybe use their powers to attack," Miriam says.

"You think? We might have to enlist the other mermaid they don't like. She will know how to aggregate them," Sophie says.

"Yes, we should. Could we get them before we enlist her help?"

"Already got it planned. Three kids with water guns are supposed to come in running, squirting water everywhere attempting to get "each other", but really be trying to get the girls wet," Sophie says.

"Sweet, how are we supposed to make sure they have nowhere to hide?"

"Easy make sure the office and cool room are blocked. The amount of customers in this place should do a good job of that."

"Sounds like you have had this all planned out," Miriam says.

"Just the first step. So, what do you have against them?" Sophie asks.

They continue their chat about their dislikes of the mermaids and their plot to make everyone hate them.

Meanwhile the café is very busy, and the three boys just ran in squirting water everywhere. Both Emma and Rikki were taking orders, and not paying attention until the water hit their skin. They both scream, and turn around to find the fastest route to a safe place, but there were so many people that neither could get there in time. They both fell to the floor with tails, and look at Bella, who was singing with her eyes closed getting into the music. She didn't realize until it was too late that she had gotten wet, so she turned into a mermaid without even moving.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look and see why they had screamed. All just looked at them until Rikki yelled, "Okay, who did that?"

Emma replies, "It was those boys." Then quietly so no one, but Rikki could hear her, "Be nice, we don't want people to think mermaids are bad."

"Sorry, there had been a short delay, and for any who got wet Zane will get you towels or if you would like I could dry you off with my power, but after I take of the mermaids in the room," Rikki says.

Everyone just starred at her like what? Then they see what she means as she starts to dry herself off. Once she's done she starts to doing Emma, and a lady that looked about 23 with light brown hair, comes up and asks them, "CAN I interview you guys for the paper?" They both look up at her for a minute before saying "Sure why not?"

Rikki adds, "Can it be later though? I am part owner and it's kind of busy here."

"Sure I'll come back tomorrow, thanks."

Rikki then moves onto drying Bella, and then all the others who wanted her help. The mermaids go back to work hoping that no more incidents happen.


	16. Incidents

A/N hey guys, here's another chapter. I'm sorry that college is kicking my butt right now, and I don't have the time to type up the chapters like I used to, but I'll work on that. Read and review

Chapter 16: Incidents

No One's POV

Miriam and Sophie both walked out of the café when they realized that the mermaids wanted to make sure they looked good.

"We have to get help, someone who knows how to make them angry. Like the last mermaid, Charlotte, and maybe Zane's best friend Nate," Miriam says.

"Yah, we can use Nate's thing for Cleo as motivation for him to cause trouble. So, you and have a thing against Rikki, I have a thing against Bella, too. He and Charlotte will have a thing against Cleo, So, what about Emma? Does she not have enemies?" Sophie asks.

"Hmmm….we will have to think about that one. She's very kind and caring. It would be hard to find her enemy," Miriam says.

"Well, let's go to the marine park, and try to see the last mermaid," Sophie says.

Bella's POV

Well, the incident with the kids only just adds to make my day even better. After the fight with my parents and not being allowed to stay there unless I aborted my baby, I choose to swim to Mako to cool off. Will had come to find me after he had gone by my house to discover I had been kicked out. He told me that I was welcome to stay at the boat shack because he loves me and the baby, and because he was going to in a few years he could do it now.

He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him and move in with him. Of course I screamed yes and hugged and kissed him, but thinking back now maybe I was wrong it has only been a few months….but what can I do? So, we went back to get my things from my house for yet another fight. This time because I would be getting married and moving in with my fiancé of just a few months together. I told them that they said I had to leave and that was what I was going to do. I just needed some things. Then I told them if they choose to not be a part of my life now, to not bother coming to my wedding or ever seeing my baby.

Then we gather my things and left. That fight was early this morning so the last day and night have just been bad. At least I get to go home to Will, hopefully things work out for us, and I hope Cleo doesn't have any incidents like us….

Cleo's POV

I had to go to work today. The first time sense the mermaid thing came out, and I still have to talk to my boss about being an attraction. I really don't want to do it, and I'm hoping they can force Charlotte to do it. As I continue to think about ways to get out of this I walk right into the Marine Park, and immediately get wet. I ran and jumped into the first dolphin pond I see. I come up for air, and see Sophie with Miriam holding water guns and laughing. I want to scream, but before I get the chance Mrs. Getties yells, "Yay, Cleo, you decided to do it!"

"No, I didn't. I just accidently got wet."

Some little girl then came up and asked, "Could you be a part of the show? I would love to see you swim."

"Awe… I'll think about it okay?"

"Pleaseeeeeeeee…"

"Sure," I said thinking I am going to regret this.

"Yay," says the little girl, and my boss.

I just hope I made a good decision. Maybe I can talk to my boss about this. I really don't want to do this, but how could I tell the little girl no? Mrs. Getties helped me out of the pool, and ran to get some towels; while I waited people just stared at my tail. She came back and quickly dried me off. We left the crowd with Mrs. Getties saying, "You can all see Cleo later once we have her put into the dolphin shows."

Before we could walk to the office because we had a lot to discuss about me being in the show as a mermaid, a reporter asked if she could interview me at Rikki's café tomorrow because that is where she was interviewing the other mermaids. I told her that I would be there, and then my boss and I left towards her office.

"Okay Cleo, it's going to start off as a normal show, and then we will have someone introduce you and you'll jump in the water and join the dolphins. We can work out what tricks and things we can have you do. Then later you'll have a special spot to sit, as a mermaid of course, to sign autographs and take pictures. For the shows we would be willing to pay you 3 times what you are getting paid now, and if you would consent to just swimming around in a pool for a few hours a week we will pay you twice as much, and for that all you'll have to do is swim around and relax."

"Okay well I told the little girl I would do it, but I don't want to. I do need the money so I will, but I don't want this to be the only thing I do. I want to continue being a dolphin trainer," I say.

"Okay that's fine."

I walked out of the door, and started towards the dolphin pond to practice tricks with them, when I get hit with water again. I turn around to see Sophie and Miriam again. Something tells me this will be a long day….

Rikki's POV

At the Café

After the excitement of three random mermaids popping up in the middle of the rush, things calmed down, and I noticed Sophie and Miriam walking out with almost satisfied looks on their faces. I wonder why that is. Maybe they planned this? I wonder if they got Cleo too, and why are they doing this?

Every one continued back to work, and after the rush had gone down which was quite a while later Emma, Bella, and I sat down to discuss the boys, and our reactions to getting wet. I told them about Sophie and Miriam looking satisfied as they left.

"They planned it," Bella says.

"I think so, too," I say.

"Look there's Cleo," Emma says.

"And she doesn't look happy," I say.

Cleo comes over to us and sits down. "Guys, we have a problem," She says.

"Why? Did something happen?" Emma asks.

"Sophie and Miriam came to the Marine Park today. They got me wet, and I had to jump into the dolphin pond, now I have to be a mermaid in the show. Also, after my meeting with my boss, they got me wet again! They want to get me mad, and angry o I'll look bad to people I can feel it," Cleo says.

"So, I guess they were very busy today," I say.

"What do you mean?" Cleo asks.

"They came here too," I say.

"Wow, maybe we should get away from here so as to get away from them," Emma says.

"Yes, good idea," Bella says.

We get up to leave, and walk outside. Once again we are hit with water. "It's those two again," I say.

"Just dry us off and pretend it didn't happen," Emma says.

I did as she asks, and we left to go shopping. We were at the mall just walking around, and guess what? We get wet in front of a lot of people shopping for the holidays. Like all the other times today, we gained our tails, and everyone stares, and Emma whispers, "Stay calm." Then I dry us off, and we go on our way. Hope they are done for today.

Charlotte's POV

Two girls came to me with a plot. A plot to get back at the other four mermaids. I say four because can't not get back at Bella after what she did. Choosing them.

These girls have issues with Rikki especially, but the others too. The blonde doesn't like Rikki for stealing her boyfriend or Emma because the other guy she liked like Emma over her. The redhead doesn't like Rikki because she wants to steal her boyfriend, and she can't stand Bella because she dating the redhead's brother. I of course have issues with all, and especially Cleo. So our goal for now is to turn the world against them. Make them so angry, they will use the powers in a bad way, and/or start screaming therefore making themselves look bad. They've done it a couple times today, and I would've thought Rikki would have done something stupid, but I guess not.

They will get them to freak out I know. I meanwhile need to get on Denmen's good side. I need to do whatever she needs or wants and when she seems to like me I will try to convince her others are bad, and let me go. It might take some time. I hope their side of the plan works out well. I wonder when they will let me out of this pool. It's been a few days since I've had my legs. Well, I hope our plan works….and hopefully it'll work soon…


	17. Turning the Tide

A/N wow this is a super long chapter! Over 2000 words Read and Review please I really love them, and I only got one last chapter

Chapter 17: Turning the Tide

Denmen's POV

I have been trying to be patient with the girls, but we have to do the Mako developments soon. I really don't want to be understanding. What I want is to just have the research I need, and finish developing Mako Island. I also need to run more tests, at least they did the hard tests for me, not is just the tests on their scales, and such. It should or could have been more difficult if they didn't corporate. I promised not to lock them up, and I don't need to, I want to, but I got what I wanted.

The other mermaid is obviously trying to turn the tables on the four. Just because she can't stand them, can't stand being trapped as a mermaid, and can't stand that they are free she wants to have them in this position.

Maybe I should let her go and get her revenge then maybe I could get them to seem evil, and they could be a tourist attraction on Mako. Hmmm…

NO ONE''s POV

Zane, Lewis, Will, and Ash had gotten together to discuss the girls. They went to Zane's house so as not to be overheard. As soon as they sat down Ash launched into the story of his apology to Emma.

"She said she wants to think about it, so I am obviously letting her. What do I do if she says that she can't forgive me, and won't let me be in my baby's life?" Ash asks.

"I know Emma, and she just needs to cool down. Realize what is best for the baby is to have a dad, even if you did react the way you did," Lewis says.

"Not to mention, she will probably talk to the others about it, and especially Rikki, knows what it is like not to have two parents. She will tell Emma that dealing with you is best for the baby," Zane says. "Also, have any of you heard how their parents took it?"

Ash and Lewis say, "I don't." Meanwhile Will admits, "I do, and it was not pretty."

"What do you mean?" Lewis asks.

Will then launches into the story of how Bella's parents reacted about the baby, and then now the engagement, and eventual marriage.

"Wow Will, is Bella okay?" Zane asks.

"I think so. I mean she gets to live with me, and we can take care of our baby together," Will says.

"So, is anyone else going to try for marriage?" Ash asks.

"Cleo's dad will probably make me so I should ask her first, right?" Lewis asks.

"That could be an option, or he could freak out on you for trying to "ruin" her life even more," Ash says.

"I think Rikki's dad would do that more likely than Cleo's dad. So, I think I'll ask him for permission to live with Rikki on our own," Zane says.

"That sounds like a great idea! Maybe once Emma cools down I'll ask her to do that," Ash says.

"Maybe we should find out what the parents said," Lewis says.

"Yes, let's go find our girls," Zane says.

Meanwhile

With the girls

At the moon pool

Emma just finished the story about Ash's apology with "Should I accept it?"

"Yes, Emma, you can't do this alone, and you don't want your baby to grow up without a father. It's hard growing up without a parent. I should know," Rikki says.

"You're right, Rikki, I will forgive him," Emma says.

Bella then takes the opportunity to tell them about what happened with her parents and Will. The girls express their sadness about her parent's reactions to their news, but then express their happiness about her engagement.

"I was just so upset with my parents and I knew my only option was Will, and I love him, but is marrying him the right thing to do," Bella asks.

"Honestly, I don't think so. I mean it's kind of sudden, and it feels a little pushed because of everything that's happened. Not that you guys don't love each other, but it's not like you would be engaged if things hadn't happened like this," Cleo says with Rikki nodding in agreement.

"Really?" Bella asks.

"

"You're right, Rikki, I will forgive him," Emma says.

Bella then takes the opportunity to tell them about what happened with her parents and Will. The girls express their sadness about her parent's reactions to their news, but then express their happiness about her engagement.

"I was just so upset with my parents and I knew my only option was Will, and I love him, but is marrying him the right thing to do," Bella asks.

"Honestly, I don't think so. I mean it's kind of sudden, and it feels a little pushed because of everything that's happened. Not that you guys don't love each other, but it's not like you would be engaged if things hadn't happened like this," Cleo says with Rikki nodding in agreement.

"Really?" Bella asks.

"Yes, but seriously, you're not being forced to marry him right now, like I am. Take some time to consider this, just because you are having a baby, and living together doesn't mean you even have to be engaged," Rikki says.

"You're being forced to marry Zane?" Cleo asks.

"Yes, dad thinks it's necessary in order to keep Zane involved in mine and the baby's lives. He thinks Zane will try getting out of it once he faces the demands of being a parent," Rikki says.

"Well, that's understandable, but forcing you to get married could only cause more problems," Bella says.

"Not really, I mean Rikki and Zane have been together for a while, even if they have had some breaks, they have been in love for a while. They would be in a better position than you and Will since you guys have been together only a few months. Besides Rikki's not the only one being made to marry. Dad is making me and Lewis marry, but I asked him to let Lewis come to that conclusion himself. Since in a way I know he will," Cleo says.

"You think he will?" Rikki says.

"I hope so because if not dad will be angry," Cleo says.

"Well, I doubt things will get to that point for Ash and I since he denied the baby, I doubt he would want to be that trapped," Emma says.

"We could look at it this way, we aren't trapping them, they choose to do this to us," Bella says.

"Maybe we should go tell them about our parents," Emma says.

"Yes, they need to know," Rikki says.

The girls dive underwater, and swim towards the café. Where the boys are already waiting for them hoping they will want to talk about their parents' reactions. All of the guys worrying about the worst that can happen.

Charlotte's POV

I've been acting like the little girl who wants ice cream for dessert. I've been friendly to my captors, and all the people who have come to see me, treating me like some animal at the zoo. Trying so hard to get out of this place. Denmen knows what I've been trying to do.

I'm hoping she is going to give in to me. Oh look, she's coming towards me.

"Charlotte, I decided that I will release you because I don't really need you anymore, but if you want revenge on those girls, I wouldn't mind helping," Dr. Denmen says.

"What can we do to get back at them though? You signed a deal, you can't go back on it," i say.

"Unless we convince the people that mermaids are evil," Denmen says.

"What about me? I'm a mermaid," I question.

"You can be the good mermaid, like good vs. evil of all species," Denmen says.

"Have you talked to anyone else about this," I ask.

"You're friends came to me the other day. They have issues with those four also and they like you so I can make a deal with you too," Denmen says.

"Well, alright then so I can just go on my merry way?" I ask.

"Yup, as long as we work together on this," Denmen says.

"Oh yes, we will," I say. She then helps me out of the pool, and helps me dry off. Then tells me to check in with her about the plans for the others.

NO one's POV

With the four lovely couples

All of the girls, took their guys hand, and led them away. Rikki sat Zane down in their office, and before he could speak she launched into the story of what happened with her dad, and the forced marriage thing.

She finished with, "I know you'll probably want to run away even more now, but please don't, for the baby. Maybe we can do something to change his mind, but I doubt it."

"Rikki, it's okay. I want to marry you. I thought your dad would freak out so I was just going to ask you if you wanted to buy a place together. That way we could raise our baby together. And if your dad wants a wedding first then so be it. We should talk to him first," Zane says.

"Really? You're okay with probably having to marry me? And yes we should talk to my dad, maybe he could settle for living together," Rikki says.

"Let's go talk to your dad, we need to talk to him before we make this decision," Zane says.

He grabs her hand, and led her away towards her dad's place.

Emma took Ash away to another booth. She didn't give him time to ask what she wanted to talk about she says, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have smacked you. I am going to let you be involved as long as you promise to stay involved, and to do that I want to try to work us out. Also it'll take time, but we have to be there for our baby, together. What do you say?"

"Emma, I agree. I want us to be together, I love you, and I love this baby. Maybe we could move in together so we can raise this baby, together," Ash says.

"You do?"

"Yes, of course, I just lost my head when you first told me," Ash says.

"I guess I could understand that, but still you shouldn't have said what you said," Emma says.

"Why don't we go talk to your parents about possibly living together," Ash says.

For an answer she grabs his hand and leads the way to her house.

Cleo takes one look at Lewis and starts telling him about how her dad thinks marriage is there only option to make sure he cares, and won't leave. She tells him about how she asks her dad to give him time to consider it, but he's only going to give him a months. She also tells him that she's sorry, she loves him, and doesn't want him to feel forced into it. He quickly shuts her up by kissing her, and then says," Cleo, I was planning to ask you to marry me anyways, so It is not a problem, but I need to plan the perfect moment to ask you. We can even go tell your dad that, just so he knows."

"Wow, Really? Let's go," Cleo says.

They look at each other, and walk out hand in hand to Cleo's house.

Bella looked Will in the eyes, and then looked away. Starring at the ground she told him she loved him, but she feels like they might only be getting married for the baby and that isn't right. She finishes with, "It's only been a few months together, and I think living together for now, and giving our relationship more time for the natural process of relationships is what is best. No engagement, no marriage, but living together and still being in a relationship. That way you are not being forced to marry me." She hands him the engagement ring.

"I love you, Bella. I would marry you no matter what. I don't feel obligated to, I just want to," Will says looking a little heartbroken.

"I really think it's best to wait," Bella says.

"If that's what you want then okay, why don't we go home and talk about this some more."

They walk out the doors and head home.


	18. Conversations and Plans

Chapter 18: Conversations and plans

Walking through town

Charlotte's POV

I was just allowed to leave the marina park for the first time in a week. I was just enjoying my freedom with my legs. I was also on the hunt for Sophie and Miriam to tell them that step one has worked. And to plan out our next steps. Of course they already started with the water attacks, but as far as I know they have failed. None of them have gotten angry enough to look bad in front of people. Maybe we need to rethink and come up with another idea.

Oh look, I see them walking down the beach. "Hey Miriam, Sophie!" I see them both turn around, and seeing me smile.

"Charlotte, they let you go," Sophie says.

"Yup, I'm a free agent as long as we get back at the girls, Denmen's in on it," I say.

"Great, so how do we get them to look like the evil mermaids?" Miriam asks.

"I think we need to go make a plan for this, we should get Nate, and Emma's rival in swimming, what's her name Alyssa? To be a part of this," Sophie says.

"Yes, we should. Do you know where we can find her? Nate's always at the race track so we can go there to get him," I say.

"I think I met her, we could probably find her by the café. That's everyone's favorite place to hang out," Sophie says.

"So let's go get Nate and find this Alyssa girl," I say. We then take off for the race track in search of another revenger.

No ONE's POV

Rikki and Zane at Rikki's house

"Dad, Zane and I want to talk to you," Rikki says.

"Yes?"

"Sir, I would just like to say that I want to marry your daughter, but she feels that it being forced is only going to hurt the situation. So instead we thought that maybe we could get our own place, and just live together to make sure we can do this together. I love your daughter, and I want to marry her, just not now," Zane says.

"I want to be sure you won't leave her and your baby," Terry says.

"I won't, and even if we get married there's no guarantee that I couldn't leave," Zane says.

"This is true," Terry says.

"I still want you guys to get married, but if you want to wait till after the baby comes, and in the meantime be engaged and living together I will accept that," Terry says.

"So, we still have to be engaged?" Rikki asks.

"Yes and when will you start living together?" Terry asks.

"As soon as we can find a place," Zane supplies.

"Dad, an engagement is the same thing as a marriage practically," Rikki says.

"Rikki, it's okay, we are given some time before rushing into it. It's not the same thing it'll be fine. Mr. Chadwick, is it okay if I make it a special moment when I ask her, and can I have time to plan it?" Zane asks.

"Sure Zane, you can have time, but I want to see it happen," Terry says.

"Thanks, come on Rikki, let's go look for a place," Zane says.

The two of them walk away with Rikki looking very angry at a forced engagement.

Bella and Will at the boatshack

"Bella, why do you not want to get married?"

"Because it's forced. This situation is forcing it to happen. If I wasn't kicked out it wouldn't have happened, if I wasn't pregnant it wouldn't have happened, so just because a few things changed doesn't mean that we should get married. You are just offering to marry me, and no girl wants just an offer. Besides we have only been together a few short months, that's no promise of forever."

"I understand how you're looking at this, but I want to be married before the baby gets here. I also think that we should at least be engaged if you're going to live with me."

"That's not fair, I have no where else to go!"

"Then I guess we will stay engaged."

"Will, honestly, this isn't what I want, can't we compromise?"

"I don't think so, Bella."

"Fine," she says running out the door, and straight into the water.

Cleo and Lewis at Cleo's house

"Mr. S, I want to talk to you," Lewis says.

"Yes, Lewis?" Mr. S replies.

"Cleo told me about the marriage thing. I just wanted to say that I fully intended to propose to her before she told me I had to. So, I'm going to, but I just want time to find a ring, and a special moment to ask her," Lewis says.

"You were going to marry her anyway? I guess I didn't need to try to make you stay," Mr. S says.

"But dad, the point is that forcing something so important upon us could have ruined everything. I don't want to be rushed. We could get engaged, but wait for a few years to make sure it's what we want," Cleo says.

"No Cleo, you will get married before the baby comes. You guys love each other enough to make a baby, you should love each other enough to get married," Mr. S says.

"I do love him, dad, but you're still forcing us to do something we might not be ready for," Cleo says.

"You did that, not me. You had sex, and now you have to accept the consequences, and I won't allow you to live with him unmarried," Mr. S says.

"DAD! Think about our baby it's best for him or her if we live together married or unmarried," Cleo shouts.

"What's best for your baby is to be married!" Mr. S yells.

"No, that could just make the situation worse," Cleo says.

"That's my final say, Cleo," Mr. S says.

"Fine! Be that way," Cleo screams and runs out the door heading no doubt to the moon pool.

Emma and Ash at Emma's house

Emma walked in the house with Ash to see her parents sitting on the couch.

"Mom, dad, Ash and I want to talk to you."

"Of course, sweetie, did you guys make up?" Mrs. Gilbert asks.

"He said sorry as you know, and I told him that I needed time to think about it, and I did. I decided that he should be a part of this baby's life. I'm not ready to jump into anything right now, but we want to work on our relationship, and raise the baby together. So, we are asking for permission to live together," Emma says.

"I think that it's a good idea, you both need to be responsible for this baby and working on your relationship is a great idea," Mr. Gilbert says.

"I don't, I think that before you move in together that you get your relationship back on track first," Mrs. Gilbert says.

"Maybe living together will help them focus on each other and their baby," Mr. Gilbert says.

"How could living together help them focus on what they need to right now? They should focus on the baby, and worry about their relationship later. Besides Emma, after his reaction why would you want to live with him?" Mrs. Gilbert asks.

"Mom, I still love him. He proved that he wouldn't run away when I told him I was part fish, and it was just a misunderstanding. He was just confused because of our year away. Please understand our thinking…" Emma says.

"I don't, Emma, I think you need to wait, we can help you, but this isn't a good idea," Mrs. Gilbert says.

"Emma, we can wait, maybe this will be better for us," Ash says.

"I just feel like living at home with a baby just seems like unreal, and like I'm being treated like a child," Emma says.

"You're staying here," Mrs. Gilbert says.

"But I'm an adult!"

"You're not acting like one, so that's that!"

Emma, upset at being treated like a child when she's having a child, ran for the water.


	19. New Enemies and New Ideas

A/N don't worry guys, I am not trying to make everything bad happen to one person, I am trying to keep it equal, but in any case everything with right itself eventually. Read and review

Chapter 19: New Enemies and New Ideas

At the race track

No one's POV

Charlotte, Mariam, and Sophie were sitting in the bleachers waiting for Nate to get done with his rounds. He stops to get something to drink, not knowing they were waiting for him. Sophie jumps up to give him one.

"Nate, have you met Miriam and Charlotte?" Sophie asks.

"Of course I have, I have been around a lot longer than you have," Nate says with a sneer.

"Yes, well I'm sure you know about our famous mermaids too," Sophie says.

"Oh yah, that explained so much. What with Emma quitting swimming, and Cleo's fear of water increasing, not to mention Rikki's scream when she came to talk to Zane and I wanted them to hurry up, and got them wet then she disappeared. It all makes sense now. It's hard to believe that Zane was hunting his own girlfriend without knowing it," Nate says.

"Well, we know you've had crushes on all the girls, but the always denied you. What would you say about a little payback? We don't like them, and they got Charlotte here locked up for about a week. We want to return the favor, have them be side show attractions," Sophie says.

"What good is that? They couldn't control what happened," Nate says.

"We can charge people to see them which will make loads of money, and if we make people think they are evil, it'll be a piece of cake to have them locked up for the rest of their lives, they will be like zoo animals, and it will bring a smile to the faces of everyone, especially us," Miriam says.

Nate's POV

All I'm hearing out of these girls is that they want revenge for no reason at all. They are just upset because the other girls are better than them. They want to ruin the mermaid's lives just so that they can have pleasure? They need their own lives; they should be locked up for this, but if I can stop this from happening I should pretend to be on their side until I can get enough evidence to turn them in. I smile and Charlotte says, "Nate, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You guys are right, but what's the plan? How are you going to make this happen?" I ask.

"Simple, Denman let Charlotte go, me and Sophie have been getting the others wet to make them angry. We figure if we get them mad enough to explode on us, then they look evil, and people will want them locked up," Miriam says.

"But since it hasn't made them angry yet, we decided to enlist you, and Emma's rival in swimming, Alyssa, because we feel you guys could help us get under their skin," Sophie says.

"You realize that Alyssa moved away, right? Also, whatever Denmen says she can't trap them, it's in their contracts," I say.

"Oh man, well you're still on our side right?" Miriam asks.

"Of course, I just don't know how this would work," I say.

"Well, we just need to get them to seem evil, and then the public will demand they be locked up," Sophie says.

"Okay, let's go get us some angry mermaids," I say. We then start towards the café.

Rikki's POV

Zane and I had just left my house and I'm angry that either way I'm kinda being forced to marry Zane, I mean I love him, but we are too young, and it could end in disaster…. I need to think this through. "Zane, I'm going for a swim, I need to think," I say then after a quick goodbye I run into the water.

This water feels great, and the more I think about my dad's decision to have us be engaged. Well, it's better hand marriage. It gives us time to make sure it's what we want, and it's no guarantee that we have to get married. By the time I start to go through the underwater entrance I know that my dad's right about what is best for my baby.

I pop out of the water to see Cleo, Emma, and Bella just sitting there. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"My dad is willing to give Lewis time to propose, but we have to get married before the baby comes. I love Lewis, but this is not what I want," Cleo says.

"Well, Cleo, you and Lewis have never fought, you broke once, and the time you spent apart you were miserable. That's when you realized that he is the only one for you. So it's not like he's asking you to marry your enemy, you love Lewis and you know he is the person you are destined to be with so why not seal the deal a little sooner than planned?" I tell her.

"Wow, when did you start making sense?" Bella asks me.

"I'm starting to realize that the time has passed where I can think about just me, it is time to focus on the new life inside me," I say.

"So, I told Will that I didn't want to marry him. That I loved him, but it just doesn't feel right because of our situation. His response was that he didn't want to live together unmarried or at the very least engaged. This upset me because I have nowhere else to go. It's like my boyfriend is forcing me to marry him and I don't get a choice because I live there," Bella says.

"Really? Will doesn't seem like that kind of guy. I guess he just thinks it's best for the baby," Cleo says.

"You know what, Bella? You could probably stay at my house for a while. Actually, since my mom downs he idea of me living with Ash because of our relationship issues right now, maybe we could talk to them about us sharing an apartment and the boys could just come by, and help out," Emma says.

"Really? You think they would let us? And if they do where would I stay in the meantime?" Bella asks getting excited.

"With us. You can spend a week or so with us before we bring it up to my parents and yours if they want to be a part of this," Emma says.

"I'm not sure I want them to be, but thanks Emma that means so much," Bella says.

We sit chatting for a while when I remembered something.

"Have any of you guys thought about us starting school in four weeks?" I ask.

"Oh no! Of all the important things to forget about! Where are we going to school, and how are we going to do this pregnant?" Emma starts rambling, and freaking out.

"Relax, Em, we were all planning on going to the college nearby so we can keep our jobs, and you can go there too. It's a great university so it's not like we will be missing out on life," I say.

After that with a calmed down Emma, we make the decision to go back to the beach and our jobs. Of course everyone, but Cleo works at the café, so we headed there, and she headed to the marine park. As we left, I went last because the rest wanted to race to the shore, I noticed something very small about the girls tails. Each one was turning their favorite color; it was ever so slight like it is slowly creeping up on them. Just the tip of their tails had changed so far, so I could barely see it. I must remember to tell them about it, but we have work so maybe later.


	20. plan foiler

A/N hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all for such wonderful reviews, and tell you that chapter 21 will be quickly following this chapter (like probably not longer than an hour after because it's very short so it needs to be put up with a normal chapter. READ and REVIEW

Chapter 20: Plan foiler

Nate's POV

I had agreed to get revenge on the mermaids with these truly messed up ladies. Even that doctor who had gotten to do research on them wants to trap them so she can get her own twisted pleasure too. That woman should consider herself lucky that the girls complied with her experiments. Hmmm… maybe I could record the plans for getting revenge without them knowing and take it to the police or something. Yes, that's a fantastic idea! Now, how can I record their plans? This is going to take some time…..

Ricky's POV

After work, I told Zane that I see my dad's point in us getting engaged. Zane smiled and said, "Great, now I'm gunna go plan the perfect moment to ask you!"

He skipped away all happily, and I set off home to tell my dad that he was right, and I shouldn't get angry because he's only thinking about what's best for me and the baby. I was glad I could help out Cleo, Emma, and Bella seem to have wanted to get along and be together.

School starts in 4 short weeks, we all know that what we are going into, and since we are going close to home, the babies won't cause us to change schools at the very least. I need to talk to my dad, and Zane about our school schedules to accommodate the baby, and work. It's time to refocus our energies on what's important in life and our lives. Wow, I have been walking all the way to my house lost in my own thoughts. I walked through the door, and smiled at my dad. "I'm sorry you're absolutely right. Thanks for knowing best."

Cleo's POV

I am still quite upset about acting like a sideshow attraction, but I do need the money for the baby. Besides, people will get tired of it eventually. Time to tell Lewis, and my dad that I was freaking out over nothing. Rikki was right, after all the time Lewis and I have been together, and all the love; we were meant to be and so what if we get married a little sooner than it normally would have?

Now I have to plan a wedding, find an apartment, start school, and get ready for the baby. Plus on top of that we have to deal with Denmen, I just have a feeling she might not honor our deal after a while. I just walked out of the Marine Park when someone grabbed me. I look to see who it is and I find it is Nate.

"Hey Cleo, I need to talk to you girls about Denmen, Charlotte, Miriam, and Sophie."

"What happened?"

"I don't have proof other than what they told me, but they want you to be locked up for being "evil" mermaids, and they plan to make people think you are evil so that Denmen won't get in trouble for locking you up. Like if you look evil than the public will want you locked up, and then no one will fight to get you out. They are planning on making you tourist attractions on Mako," Nate says.

"Denman's going to break the contract? Okay, well, we need to have the plans recorded. Also, we need to tell the girls to stay calm when they constantly get wet, especially Rikki. So, in order to get this done, we need you to pretend to be on their side, and record their plans," I say.

"Well, I kind of thought of that already. I really just wanted to warn you and tell you about how I was going to help you girls," Nate says.

"Thanks Nate, you have no idea how much this means to us," I say. We then go our separate ways. Good thing that Nate had good sense to not do this to us now. I walked home, and told dad that he was right, and I'm sorry for my reaction to the whole thing. He accepted my apology, and I decided that I will tell the girls what Nate had told me tomorrow.

Next Day

No One's POV

Sophie and Charlotte were walking towards the conference room at the Marine Park. Denmen, Nate, and Miriam were sitting there quietly awaiting their arrival. Both sit down and look at Denmen. Nate quickly slips his hand in his pocket, and turns on the recorder.

"So, we all know why we are here, our goal: use the other mermaids as tourist attractions by making the public demand it. Just getting them wet and running away isn't working. Now we have to aggravate them to no end, then soak them and block their way. They will already be mad, and adding a sudden tail to it will make them start screaming at us. After a few times, and even if we tape their freak outs, and put them on the net or something then it will help get it out there, and soon the public will demand they were locked up forever!"

"Are you sure we can do this to them? If you're caught plotting this than you'll be locked up doctor. You would be breaking your contract. Besides are you this is right? They have rights, this could totally ruin our lives too," Nate says.

"Well, I don't care. How is anyone going to find out? We can all trust each other right? Besides they aren't human, they don't have rights," Denmen says.

"Are you afraid of doing this? Are you weaking on us? Are you on their side?" Sophie asks.

"No, I am not. It's just that we could get in real trouble with the law. They are human even if they are mermaids too. They deserve to live normally because they didn't choose this to happen to them, and society could think we are the ones that are evil instead of the girls. Do you want to be a bad guy in the eyes of everyone?" Nate says.

"Nate, listen, we are doing the right thing. They deserve this and we will make society realize that. They will understand. Just wait! Don't go weak on us now, we can what we want and we will," Charlotte says.

"I guess you are right, but I have known them forever, and it doesn't feel right. I'm sure I can get over it. I'm going to go," Nate says.

Nate gets up, and walks out the door. He waits to take the recorder out of his pocket until he was well away from there. He texted the gang.

**Got the recording meet at the café. **

He then smiles and heads that way.

Rikki's café

Once everyone was in the vicinity of earshot, Zane directed everyone to the office. After everyone was seated, Nate pressed play, and heard exactly what Denmen had said about half an hour ago, and what the others responses to his questions.

The girls were on shock, and the boys were disgusted. Nate broke the silence by saying they have tell the police.

"What if the police think we manipulated it? How can we prove we didn't?" Bella asks.

"Have someone else do it. Like Nate because he worries about your safety, and he got the proof," Rikki says.

"Well, that could work, but that's just a threat, we'll need proof of them doing it, too," Emma says.

"Well, how do we get that? Like we can't tell them to pick on us," Bella says.

"Maybe we can turn that in, and see how it goes from there," Lewis says.

"You girls should also be on the lookout for them so that you can calm yourselves, and prepare for the random tails," Ash says.

Everyone agrees that they should stick together, and no one should venture off alone. They go on to leave, and go about their days… one step down one step to go. Nate plans to take the recording to the police tomorrow because the mermaid hater group has another meeting…


	21. Meetings

Chapter 21: Meetings

Conference room

No One's POV

"I have the perfect idea to get them," Charlotte says.

Nate quickly turns on his recorder in his pocket.

"You have a plan? What is it?" Denmen asks.

"The Full moon!" Charlotte says.

"What does that have to do with price of tea in China?" Miriam asks.

"The full moon makes mermaids go crazy if they see it or touch water during the full moon," Charlotte says matter factly.

"And?" Sophie asks.

"Well, obviously we get them to see the moon, and go crazy! If we tape it or actually get people to watch it'll be fantastic! Everyone will hate them! The next full moon is in a week," Charlotte says.

"That's a great plan, we should start planning exactly how this is going to go," Denmen says.

They go on to plan their perfect revenge…too bad it won't be so perfect…

After the meeting Nate decided that he should go to the police, he had to make same that the girls stayed safe. The whole situation is disturbing who is that cruel to lock up four girls just because you are jealous?

He walked in the police station, and asked to talk to an officer. "Officer Bones, at your service. How can I help you," Officer Bones says as he walks out of his office.

"I have something you should listen to, it's a threat to the new mermaids in town," Nate says.

"Sure, come inside," Officer Bones says as he points into an office.

Nate sets the recorder on the table and presses play.

After the recording played both the meetings of the mermaid hater club, it stopped and officer Bones looked up at Nate, and asked for his side of the story.

After a grueling questioning the officer says, "Do you know when the next attack will be?"

"They are planning on causing problems until the full moon when they plan to make hem see the moon, and tape their craziness."

"Alright, well, the plan of action here is to keep watch on those in the tape, and watch the four mermaids so that if something happens we'll know right away and can arrest them," Officer Bones says.

"Thank you officer, I'll go tell the other." Nate says.

He then leaves to go tell the others that the officer will be looking out for them.

Bella was unsure about her decision to leave Will's and stay with Emma. She had spent last night there, and they treated her like family. She and Emma were walking to Emma's house to ask for permission for Bella to stay there or ask if it would be a good idea to get their own apartment.

They walk into the house, and see her mom and dad sitting at the table.

"Mom, dad is it okay if Bella stays here for a while or should we get our own apartment?"

"Bella, why do you need to say here?" Mrs. Gilbert asks.

Bella explains her situation. As Emma's parents listen to what she has to say, Emma cuts in and says that it the event that either has trouble coping they could help each other out, and won't have to bother anyone else if they got a place together.

Both of Emma's parents agree that the apartment is a great idea. The girls, especially Bella, thank them, and then Emma's parents tell them to make sure that the boys help the girls out, especially one school starts, and also to make sure that they get their studies into the equation.

Emma and Bella go upstairs to plan and search for apartments on the Net.


	22. Interviews

Chapter 22: Interviews

Rikki's Café

No One's POV

Nate had just finished telling the gang that he told Officer Bones everything, had played both recordings for him, and everything that Bones had told him after he decided this was a problem, including about watching the girls.

They all felt some relief that a cop was on the case, and that it would be over as soon as one of mermaid hater club acted on their threats. What they did not know was that Officer Bones and his reporter friend, Shelby Montoya, are planning to ask anyone who ever knew/ know the mermaids about them. Whether any truth to the "evil" theory posed by the mermaid-hater club was true.

The officer and reporter were currently under cover in the café, looking for people to interview. They see some people associated with Emma; Wilfred and Byron. Shelby walks over to Byron, and Bones walks over to Wilfred to start off their interviews that they know will last all day.

Both the officer and reporter knew exactly what they were going to ask all of the people they would interview.

"How long have you known them?"

"Did you know them before they were mermaids?"

"Do you think they have changed since you met them?"

"What do you think about the whole mermaid situation?"

They planned to interview anyone they can think of including family, and their boyfriends. They start off with random people, and plan to regroup at 5pm, hopefully having answers to who is in the wrong, and if the threat is real.

Emma's POV

I'm glad that my parents think that Bella and I getting our own place is good for us. I think they feel like they don't want Bella forced into a situation she's not ready for, and that they don't want us to have babies, and asking them for help. At least we can make a plan with the boys so that we won't always have our babies, and can focus on ourselves.

My parents realize that living with Ash just because of the baby, but that doesn't mean he is off the hook. Bella on the other hand just feels it's too soon for her and Will, and it turned her away to have felt a marriage forced on her by the man that would be her husband. Her situation sucks. She also realized that having only been together with Will for a few months that this situation could break them.

We haven't told the boys yet because we aren't sure how it's going to work. Like how they will react to it, especially Will…who at this point is frustrated because Bella hasn't said anything. He knows she has been staying with me, which surprised him because we still never talked about the whole her showing up, and replacing me right after I left thing.

The two of us have just been ignoring it, and we get along and have a lot in common. Maybe something's going right after all.

No one's POV

Officer Bones and Shelby Montoya got back together after spending the day interviewing anyone and everyone that knows the mermaids.

"What have you got?" Shelby asks.

"Nothing bad, that's for sure. Everyone loves them. Emma's a model citizen, Cleo is the shy goodie-goodie, Bella's the cool and mysteries one, and even Rikki, aside from her fiery nature, got good reviews," Bones says.

"Me too. The only bad stuff said was about Rikki's short temper, and most sad that it is just her guard around people she doesn't know. They say she becomes a lot friendlier once she knows you," Shelby replies.

"So, this evil mermaid thing is just the girls' enemies wanting to do them harm for no reason?" Bones asks.

"Looks like what that boy told you was true. Time to interview them," Shelby says.

The two get up and walk over to the four mermaids, and their boyfriends. They all turned and looked at them when Cleo pointed at them.

"Hi girls, remember me? I'm the reporter who saw the water incidents, sorry that we never got to do our interview, but is right now okay? I'm Shelby. Shelby Montoya," she says.

"Hi, wow, we weren't expecting you, but of course you can interview us," Emma says.

"Well, how nice of you. In fact I know you have heard of Officer Bones; he's with me because we have been interviewing people about you four," Shelby says.

"And come to find out that you girls are the victims here, so we will be getting the members of the mermaid-hater club into the station, and charge them, but first we need them to make good of their threats. Anyways, the people love you," Bones states.

"Okay, that's good so about the interview what do you want to know?" Rikki asks.

"Well, tell me how this happened. Tell me how you found out. Tell me about your powers, and adventures. I want to know everything there is to know in the personal side of being mermaids. How you dealt with random times of wetness? How you managed to never be seen despite swimming in the ocean all the time? Tell me everything," Shelby says.

Taking turns each of the girls told a fourth of the story. Of course Bella had her own beginning, and couldn't tell of what happened before she came, and Emma couldn't be a part of what happened after she left, but could say what happened compared to what happened on the Gold Coast.

After they finished everything. Shelby who had placed a recorder on the table clicked it off just in time for Charlotte to walk in saying, "What? You're not going to interview me, the super mermaid?"

"Super mermaid? You couldn't be more wrong," Cleo says.

"Oh, I am the super mermaid, the only mermaid who should be on this earth!"

"Well, what are you going to do about that? How are you going to fix this?" Bella asks.

"Well, if I tell you now, my plan might not work, but you'll find out soon enough," Charlotte says.

Officer Bones stands up, and walks over to her saying, "You don't have a chance, you are arrested for plotting to imprison people for no reason."

"WHAT?"

"You have the right to remain silent, and I suggest you do it," Officer Bones says before leading her out the door with the promise of getting the others.

A/N Hey guys, please review it means so much to me


	23. New Problems

Chapter 23: New Problems

Rikki's POV

After Officer Bones arrested Charlotte, we all jumped for joy. Then Shelby Montoya explained about their interviews to see who was at fault here, and then wanted to write the story about our new mermaids. She said not to worry, that the article will be great, and everyone will love them, and the story. After that we all decided that to go our different ways, I decided that I wanted to go for a swim so I ran towards the water.

The water felt so good, and I was so relieved that the cops were going to do something about the mermaid-hater club. This is great!

As I'm swimming along, I feel the need to go to the moonpool. I swam in, and just relaxed until another mermaid comes up and says, "Julia? Jance? Is that you?"

"No, I don't know any mermaids with those names," I say completely confused.

"Oh, you're one of them," she says.

"One of who?" I ask.

"One of the girls who let themselves get caught, and tell the world about us! Why would you do that? How could you let this happen?" she asks.

"Ummm…excuse me? I didn't let this happen, it just happened!" I yell.

"Yes, you did! You got caught! You ruined everything! The mermaids of the world are furious with you! We were meant to be a secret! No human was supposed to know about us! Even in that you failed! All of your boyfriends knew! We have come here to bring you to our leader. The queen of the Sea. She is not happy with you and is currently planning your punishments. Don't worry though you aren't the only one the others will go down with you," she half yells and half says.

"I'm so confused. Are you telling me that the queen of the sea is angry with us?" I ask.

"Yes, because you ruined everything," she says.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am the daughter of the queen; I am here with my best friends Jance and Julia. We came to get you and the others because the queen needs you. I'm Jessica by the way."

"I'm Rikki, and a little wierded out by all this. Do you have legs outside of the water like us? And why have you come now?"

"Yes, all mermaids have that power, though most choose to not go on land, we like to swim."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, my friends Jance and Julia, we have been swimming around just enjoying the Australian waters, but also on the lookout for you girls. That's what we are here for. However, I lost them. Maybe they went to get the others?"

Bella's POV

We had all just left the café, and Emma and I headed home or to her parents' house which is my home until we find an apartment. When we hear a girl yell, "OY, You mermaids, I want to talk to you!"

"And who says we should respond to that?" I ask.

"Because I'm here to take you girls to the queen of the sea. You girls are in big trouble! I'm Jance by the way," Jance says.

"Well, Jance, we are going to need more than just a name after hearing that statement," Emma says.

"Fine, I'm the best friend of the queen's daughter. We have been sent here to get you girls. The queen is upset with you for telling the whole world about us. It was bad enough that your boyfriends knew, but then the whole world? We were meant to be a secret! And you have ruined it!" Jance says.

"Why would we have to go see the queen? What does she want with us?" I ask.

"Well, to punish you, and deal with the whole situation. I don't know where Jessica the princess went, but I know Julia went to get the brunette. The princess is probably still in the water chasing after the other one," Jance says.

"Well, I'm Emma, and this is Bella, but I think you know that. Why don't we text the others to meet us at the moonpool," Emma says.

"Us true mermaids don't have human things but we all agreed to meet there this afternoon," Jance says.

"Well, Jance, we don't need your attitude, but let's go," I say.

Cleo's POV

I was walking home when a girl tapped me on the shoulder, "Hi, I need you to come with me to Make."

"Um, who are you?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry, I'm the queen of the sea's daughter's best friend, Julia. I'm the quieter one, and won't scream and yell like the other two might. Anyways, you and the others are in trouble, we are meant to bring you guys to the queen. But first we need to meet up with the others at mako," Julia says.

"I'm Cleo, and sure let's go."

NO one's POV

At Mako- Rikki and Jessica waiting

Rikki and Jessica are talking about the world of mermaids, and the human world.

"Why are we mermaids if there's a whole world of mermaids under the sea? Like why are we in trouble for being unable to keep it a secret? It's not easy, you know," Rikki says.

"We know that, but we entrusted you the secret. We can't control the moon, but it wanted new mermaids which helped us because we need to expand the mermaid world. We have to go on land, and find a male to mate with and then after the baby is born we take her back to the mermaid world. All of us do this so that we can expand," Jessica says.

"Why would you have to come up here? And why do you leave the guy here wondering? What do you do for the time of the pregnancy? Are you going to take our babies? I'm sorry that we broke the secret, but we didn't want to," Rikki says.

"WE have to come to land because her are no mermen, and we usually use one night stands or after a certain amount of time we get mind-control powers so we can make them forget that it ever happened. During the nine months we go back to the mermaid world until its time, and then usually two other mermaids bring you up to the human world to go to the hospital. Don't worry we have the power to control our mermaidness and our baby's for the first few weeks of life. And did you just say your babies?" Jessica says.

"Yes, you didn't know that me and the others are pregnant? You can control their minds? You can control when you become mermaids? Emma and I originally tried using our minds to control it, but it didn't work. How do you do it? Could you teach us?" Rikki asks.

Before Jessica could answer, Emma swims in quickly followed by Bella, and Jance. Then before they could even introduce themselves Cleo and Julia swim in.

Jessica being the princess took control by starting the conversation. "I'm Jessica, the princess of the mermaid world, e=me and my friends, Jance and Julia, have been sent here to retrieve you. The queen wants to talk to you about the human world knowing about you. Also, the fifth mermaid needs to be with us because she was the worst; the first thing she did was tell somebody."

"She's in jail right now for trying to get us to be tourist attractions," Rikki says.

"Why do you want us now? What are you going to do to us?" Bella asks.

"Wow, you guys don't know how to listen. Look the queen wants you, and you can't disobey the queen," Jance says.

"When does she want us?" Emma asks.

"She wants you guys to come on Friday; we have come here to tell you, and bring you there," Julia says.

"But it's only Monday," Cleo says.

"Exactly, we have another mission here," Jessica says looking at Rikki.

"Rikki, why did she look at you like that," Bella asks.

"Jessica was just explaining to me that they are trying to expand the mermaid world. She says that at a certain age mermaids come to the human world to get pregnant. Once that is retrieved they go back to the mermaid world until the baby needs to be born then the pregnant mermaid and two others come to the human world to have the baby, and she can control hers and the baby's transformations so that no one knows and they go back to the mermaid world," Rikki says.

"Wow, so it's your time to have a baby? All of you?" Emma asks.

"Yes, it is. But no worries we won't mate with your guys, and is it true you are all pregnant?" Jessica asks.

"Yes we are. But what does that matter, "Bella asks.

"It matters because you're helping us spread mermaids further into the world, though there might be a difference the queen will be happy."

"So, are we done here?" Cleo asks

"Yes, we have another mission to accomplish so just meet us here at 5pm on Friday afternoon," Jessica says.

"Okay, so are we going to see you around? I would love to learn more about the mermaid world," Rikki says.

"Yes, if you want to learn more we can meet up somewhere. Just think of who you want to talk than forcus on what you want to say, and the message will be sent to them. You have to really focus though," Jessica says.

"SWEET!"

They all then say good night and head home.


	24. the World of Mermaids

Chapter 24: the world of Mermaids

Next Morning

Bella's POV

So today Emma and I are telling Ash and Will about us getting a place and having them just come by and help when they can.

She woke me up an hour ago, and we are headed to the café. I have a feeling that some tempers might explode particularly Will's. AH here we are, and there's Will and Ash. As soon as Emma and I approach within earshot will asks, "Are you coming home, Bella?"

"No, Will, I am not. If fact, I am going to be living with Emma. We are getting an apartment, and you guys are just going to have to set up a schedule with us, for when you are going to help. Also, we are thinking that you might need to pay child support," I say.

"What? You could live with me, we could get married, and I can help you! Let me help you, we can do this together," Will shouts.

"You are going to help; I'm just not going to live with you. Or be engaged or married. We need to focus on the baby, and if we have relationship issues than it could affect the baby. I still want to be with you just not living or being married with you," I say.

"Emma, is that how you feel?" Ash asks.

"Yes, look Will, don't be mad at Bella, this is what's best for us," Emma says.

"Well, I am mad!" Will says then he storms off.

"Emma, I understand, if you need help finding a place let me know," Ash says, then gets up and leaves with a wave.

"Well at least Ash understood, but I expected Will's reaction at least," I say.

"Yes, now the hard parts over, let's go look for a place to live," Emma says.

They leave to search of their new home.

Rikki's POV

Walking down the beach

I really want to learn more about the mermaid world. Maybe the others were in shock, but they didn't seem as interested in it as me. Hmm..I wonder if the mind message really works. No harm in giving it a try.

**Jessica, I want to learn more.**

To my surprise a minute later I heard her reply in my mind.

**Yes, Rikki, I knew you would. Congrats by the way, you figured it out.**

** So, where are you?**

** The moonpool, but we could meet up for a juice.**

** Meet you there.**

I was so excited that I figured out a true mermaid power. I can't wait to find out more about controlling when we turn into mermaids. I decided to try it with Bella, Cleo and Emma.

**Bella, Emma, and Cleo. If you can get this, Jessica is meeting me at the café for juice to tell me more about the mermaid world, want to come?**

** Sorry, I have work. Cleo responded.**

** Emma, and I have to go apartment hunting today, sorry. Bella responds.**

** Come on guys, this is so important.**

** We said NO, Rikki. Emma says.**

After that it became clear that they didn't want to know about other mermaids, but I do. I was sitting in a booth waiting on Jessica when I heard, "Hey stranger, how's my love today?"

I turned to see Zane behind me. "Hey, I'm good, kind of excited, you?"

"Good. What's so exciting?"

"OH my word, I haven't told you! There's a whole world of mermaids. The princess, and her two best friends came here to get us. The queen's mad, but I'm currently waiting on the princess to tell me more," I say.

"Wow, that's a lot to process. Why is the queen mad?"

"Because we let humans find out about us, " I say matter a factly.

"Rikki, are you getting into more trouble with the queen by giving away more information?" Jessica asks coming up to the booth.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed because he knew about the mermaids, that he could know about the world of mermaids. You know he is the father right? So, he's going to have to know no matter what," I say.

"Well, I told you that we can make people forget so we could wipe everyone's memory, including the boys. In fact, the queen is going to decide that on Friday," Jessica says.

"What? Even the boys might have to forget? But they have been saving our butts for years. If it weren't for them we would have been locked up by now," I say.

"Did you just say you can make us forget?" Zane asks.

"Yes, to both of you. Rikki, I can't control what my mom decides. Maybe you'll get lucky and she won't wipe their memories, but I can't guarantee," Jessica says.

"What about all our memories that involve us being mermaids?" I ask.

"They will have not happened," Jessica says.

"And if they find out again? Then what happens? You realize that everyone, but Ash found out accidentally. Well of the boys," I say.

"That could matter to her, but you never know. And if it happened again she might just wipe the memory and take away your powers, but she doesn't like doing that," Jessica says.

"She doesn't? Why?" Zane asks.

"She wants to expand our world, I'm not sure why, but she does," Jessica says.

"So, tell us more about the controlling the transformation. That would make life so much easier. Especially if you're going to wipe memories," I say.

"You can control it? Since when?" Zane asks.

"I can't yet, but apparently all mermaids can and our babies going to be a mermaid too," I say.

"I think that we kind of guessed that, and if all mermaids can control it then why do we have accidents that we can't control? Random tails just popping up," Zane says.

"It's a learned thing. You can't just do it. You have to practice, and you have to find the best way for you. Like you four girls won't have the same way to protect yourselves. Mine is to embrace the water. Like a focus solely on the water, and how good it feels. Of course it seems like the last thing you would think of, but it works. It's something you would have to figure out on your own. I do know though that you're most like Jance, she focuses solely on her power to control it," Jessica says.

"So, she has my power? Are there other powers? And does that mean I can't just tell the others how to do it? Like they can't be told?" I ask.

"You can't even be told. You're going to be most likely have to do it like Jance, but you could have it another way. Just don't get discouraged, it takes time. I know you said that you and Emma tried it, but you only tried once. It takes a long time, and if you're trying a different one than you're meant for then you'll never get it," Jessica says.

"So, I couldn't do it because we would have two different methods? And because we only attempted it once? I wonder if Bella ever tried it. So, tell me about the world of mermaids, how is it down there? How did it become a queen Dom? What do you do every day?" I ask.

"What does it matter? It's not like you are going to live down there," Zane says.

"I might want to visit or our child might want to visit people like her. She could even feel out of place here, and wants to go there," I say.

"The mermaid world is hard to describe. We have jobs and things like you. Obviously, it's all women, no men. It's just like this world, but underwater. We talk through our minds and can breather underwater. It's actually kind of boring. If I wasn't the princess I might have put serious thought into staying here," Jessica says.

"How can you tell if a human is a mermaid then?" I ask.

"It's just a feeling. Anyways I have a job to do, and a short time to do it. See you later," Jessica says as she leaves.

"Would you really go and live in the mermaid world?" Zane asks.

"Maybe, it would be the perfect place to run away too," I say.

"Anyways, do you want to do a date night tonight?" Zane asks.

"Sure."


	25. Romantic Date nights

A/N hey this is kind of a cute chapter, and I actually have finished this story at chapter 30, and I was wondering if you guys would read a sequel to this story. Please let me know in reviews, and thanks as always for reviewing.

On another note, someone mentioned what happened to Adrian and Ben in the secret life, and I just want to say I could never do that to make characters so they will all have their babies.

Chapter 25: Romantic Date Nights

Cleo's POV

Lewis told me to dress in something fancy for tonight's date. He says it's going to be something special, which I find kind of weird for a Tuesday. He's going to be here in an hour so I should get ready.

Emma's POV

Ash said he wants to take me out tonight to make up for the incident before, and to show that he really does care about me, and our baby. He told me to dress up so I wouldn't feel out of place at the fancy restaurant he was planning on taking me too. Oh he's going to be here soon, I should get ready. It's not like me to wait til the last minute. I'll have to rush.

Bella's POV

Will had finally calmed down and asked me to go out tonight. He said we were going somewhere fancy, and that I needed to dress up. He's going to be here in 15 minutes. I already have my light pink halter dress that goes to my knees on, and my hair done, I just need my makeup.

Rikki's POV

Earlier today Zane asked me to go out tonight. So here i am putting on the red dress he bought me for his dad's luncheon, and doing my hair and makeup knowing that it's all for a date with a guy I have been dating for the better put of nearly three years. Oh, what I do for that boy.

Earlier that day

Lewis's POV

So, after Zane and I had asked the girls out, we decided to go search for our rings. Zane didn't want to go alone, and neither did i. So, I met him at the café, and now he and I are in the jewelry store looking at rings.

Since both of u knows that our girls know we are going to ask them. We thought the best time to ask is when they are off their guard. They are all so worried about what the queen of the mermaid world will do, and the full moon, and the babies, and school life has gotten a little crazy.

Also since we are only teenagers we can't exactly afford big rings so we are both looking for little jewels.

"Hey look here's the perfect ring for Cleo, it's got small purple jewels in it," Zane says.

"Wow, that does look like the prefect ring, and I can have it engraved," I say.

"What would you engrave in it?" Zane asks.

"hmmmm…"our love is like the ocean", what do you think about that?" I ask.

"I like it, should I engrave Rikki's?" Zane asks.

"Yes, you should. Do you know what you want to put in it?" I ask.

"Hmmm….'our love is like a roller-coaster, and we love every minute of it', what do you think?" Zane asks.

"Wow that fits you guys perfectly. You should definitely do it," I say.

"Now we just need the ring….wait….look at that one," he says pointing.

I pick it up, and I see a single red stone in the middle surrounded by little silver stones. I handed it to him, and he says, "This is it."

We then take our rings to the cashier and paid for them and the engraving. After all was said and down we separated to get ready.

Regular time

Bella's POV

I just finished getting ready, and I was helping Emma when I hear the doorbell. I run to answer the door, and it was Will. He handed me some pink roses, and says, "You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am. Let me just say bye to Emma." I ran upstairs told Emma I would see her later, then I went back down stairs to Will, and we headed out the door. We had a dinner reservation at some fancy restaurant. We chatted all the way, and then after we had gotten to the restaurant, and was seated, we started to talk about the baby.

"Bella, we are having a baby. I love that baby, and I didn't deny you like Ash denied Emma. I want to be with you."

'I want to be with you too, but it's best for the baby if I focus on school and such. Besides, you trying to force me into marriage only make me runaway. We've only been together a few short months. We got a little ahead of ourselves, and now we have to slow down," I say.

"Okay so is there a possibility of us being together forever? Like would you promise to get engaged one day?"

"What do you mean, Will?"

He takes out a ring and asked, "Will you promise to be engaged and then married to me one day in the future?"

"Oh Will, I guess I could do that. Yes, I will make that promise."

We then go back to chatting, and enjoying our date night.

Emma's POV

Bella has just left, and my mom came upstairs to help me finish getting ready. Once I finished, I looked in the mirror wearing the light blue dress that goes just past my knees, and is flowy. I hear the door bell, knowing it is Ash, I head down the stairs. He was waiting by the door, holding a single rose, when he saw me, he says, "Em, you look great."

"Thanks, are you ready to go?"

We head out the door, and head to the restaurant. We start off in an awkward silence before he asks how the pregnancy is going. We continue talking like we've been together forever; it feels nothing has changed. We start. We start talking about the mermaid thing and stuff and everything seems prefect. Before I knew it, we had already eaten our meal, and he was taking out a jewelry box.

"Emma, I want to make a promise to you. I promise you that I will be here for you and the baby forever. I love you, I do, and I want to make this promise. Will you accept this promise ring as a symbol of this promise?"

"Yes, Ash, I will accept it."

After that he paid the bill, and we decided to go for a walk, tonight is turning out to be a great night.

Cleo's POV

Okay so I just finished getting ready in the purple dress I wore to the dance that ended with me and Lewis getting together. I figured if his was a special night for the two of us then I should wear the special dress that got us together.

I hear the doorbell and knowing that it's Lewis, I head down the stairs. He was standing there in a suit and tie holding a red rose, "Wow, Cleo, you look great just like always."

"Thanks Lewis."

"Let's go." We walk outside holding hands, and talk all the way to the restaurant. Then once we sat down to eat, and we turned our talk to the great times spent together.

The time just seemed to fly by. Just before desert, he says, "We've been through a lot together over the last few years, and I already made the mistake of losing you once, and I don't want to do that again, will you marry me?"

"Oh my word, Lewis. Yes of course!"

He puts the rind on her finger and whispers, "Our love is like the ocean."

The rest of the night was spent talking about the baby and the wedding.

Rikki's POV

I was already, and headed to the living room to wait when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Zane in a really nice outfit almost suit like. "Wow, Rikki, just as beautiful as you were when you wore it the first time."

"Thanks, Zane, you're looking pretty spiffy yourself."

We headed to the restaurant in silence but once we got there we just couldn't stop talking about everything over the last few years. The good and the bad, but focusing on the good. Halfway through our meal Zane says, "I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer or I'll go crazy, look Rikki, I love you. I always have since that kiss on Mako Island that you don't remember. Even through our up and downs we are still together, here for the ride. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!"

We start to laugh, and he says to look inside the ring. I look, and see an engraving of, "Our love is like a roller-coaster, a never-ending perfect ride."

"Aww…it's perfect," I say then he slips the ring on my finger. We then continue on with the world's most perfect date, at least it seemed like that it me.


	26. Forgotten Enemies

A/n so a rather short chapter sorry about that I didn't realize, well enjoy read and review thanks as always.

Chapter 26: Forgotten Enemies

Next Day

NO one's POV

The moonpool

The girls were sitting in the sand talking about their date nights admiring everyone's rings, specifically Cleo's and Rikki's.

"I was so shocked, I didn't think he would do it so soon," Rikki says.

"Well, I knew Lewis had to do it soon, but since it was so random, I had no idea that it would have been last night," Cleo says.

"Well, at least you guys knew that was going to happen, I can't believe Ash gave me a promise ring! I'm so happy," Emma says.

"That's great, Em, it really is. Maybe the original freak out was just out of character for him, maybe he was never going to walk away like we thought. What about you, Bella, tell us about your promise ring," Rikki says.

"I'm happy about it. I really am, it still feels like he wants a marriage but you know what? I do love him, enough to make love to him so maybe we should be together forever, and I think I shouldn't fight it the next time he proposes. Although it probably won't happen anytime soon," Bella says with a sigh.

"We are still going to live together for a while, right?" Emma asks.

"Of course we are. We need to focus on school and our babies before we just jump into things, besides I think your parents would hate me for doing that you, and I owe them for what they have been doing for me," Bella says.

"Okay, so another thing we need to talk about is our enemies. We got Charlotte locked up, but the queen wants to talk to her too, and what about the others: Sophie, Miriam, and Denman. What do we do about them? Do we wait for the queen to decide if she's going to wipe their memories? Or do we lock them up first? Another thing too, but I need us to get in the water to show you," Rikki says.

"Whoa, the queen can do that? Well, if she decides to do that than they might question why they are locked up, and no one will know the answer, so we should wait," Cleo says.

"Why do you want us in the water? Also, I think that just in case the queen erases everyone's memories, we should get all of Denmen's research," Emma says.

"I have something to show you, and yes we should get her research," Rikki says.

They all got in the water, and once they had all changed Rikki took Emma's tail, and says, "Look your tail is turning blue." She then pointed out to Bella and Cleo that their tails were turning pink and purple respectively. She also pointed out that her tail is turning red.

"What's going on with our tails?" Bella asks.

"I don't know, I just noticed it a few days ago, and forgot to mention it with the whole mermaid world thing happening," Rikki says.

"So, what did you learn from the 'princess'?" Emma asks.

"Not much, just what it was like to live there, and the chance of the queen wiping everyone's memories including the boys, and she might even take away our mermaid powers," Rikki says.

"What? Take away our powers? Wiping memories? Geez it's like she's a wizard or something," Bella says.

"I guess that's just how it is. I do think though that if we learn some control she might be more willing to let us have our tails forever," Rikki says.

"What do you mean, control?" Emma asks.

"Remember us trying to control it when we first found out? Well, apparently we can. It just takes practice, and we each will have different ways to control it. Jessica says that it didn't work for us because we would have had two ways to do it, and we were trying it the same way," Rikki says.

"Seriously? We can control this? I have been hiding from water for 9 years, and it's been possible to control it?" Bella asks.

"Yup, so now we need to practice, and find out what's happening to our tails," Rikki says.

"Where are we going to practice this?" Cleo asks.

"My pool, or Zane's pool or here or our beach?" Emma asks.

"Let's go to your pool, it'll just be easier," Cleo says.

So the group decided that they were off to Emma's house. They took off at top speeds, and once they got to their favorite beach Rikki quickly dried them off, and they headed to Emma's.

"Should we include Lewis in this? I mean he's always been the scientist when it comes to secret mermaid business. Even if the other guys wanted to come also, I mean he's always been the scientist when it comes to secret mermaid business. Even if the other guys wanted to, also they could, but he's been invested in this from the beginning. He's also helped since forever," Cleo says.

"I agree, but at this point I think it should just be Lewis," Rikki says.

Cleo quickly calls Lewis and then hangs up saying to the girls, "He will meet us there."


	27. mind control

Chapter 27: Mind Control

The girls after arriving at Emma's walked straight to the pool, and waited for Lewis to arrive. After ten minutes he finally walked through the door saying, "Who's ready for some tests?"

The girls each sat by the pool careful not to touch the water. "I'll go first since I have already tried a few times," Rikki says.

She carefully focuses on boiling away the water as she steps into it. She stands there as Lewis times her, and after what seems like no time at all, she gains her tail.

"Wow, Rikki, you delayed the change by an extra 20 seconds," Lewis says.

"Only 20 seconds? It felt way longer than that!" Rikki says.

"But that's great! It means it works," Cleo says excitedly.

"So, I just need more practice?" Rikki asks.

"I think so, you keep practicing, let's see what the others have to do to have that power," Lewis says.

Cleo stepped up, and nodded to Lewis, he started the stop watch and she stepped in the water so it looks like it's touching her but it's not. Unlike Rikki though she grew her tail just like normal. "It didn't work!"

"Don't be discouraged Cleo. I tried a few times before now, and Jessica said it takes time, try it again," Rikki says.

"In the meantime maybe the others could figure out what their methods are," Lewis says.

While Lewis focused on Cleo's mind control, Rikki practiced hers and helped Bella and Emma making suggestions as to how to focus their minds.

Cleo focused on pretending the water wasn't touching her, while Bella focused on how good the water felt on her skin, and Emma attempted to fake freeze the water so that it was as if the water couldn't touch her.

After about half hour of practicing Bella shouts, "I did it; I can go without a tail for a full minute!"

Whereas that was great for her; neither Emma nor Cleo had managed the feat. Rikki, however, almost had it mastered; she can sit with her feet in the water for 20 minutes without changing as long as she stays completely focused.

"There has got to be a way to block it off indefinitely without focusing on it so much," Rikki says.

"I don't know, maybe we don't get super powers like that, maybe we can only delay it?" Emma asks.

"Why don't we call to Jessica and the others maybe they can help us?" Cleo asks.

"I don't trust them, it just seems weird that they would come now, we've been in tough spots before and the guys have known for a while. Why show up now?" Emma asks.

"She could help us, Em. Also, we need to find out about the color change, "Rikki says.

"I don't trust her or the other two, and we did everything else on our own, why would we need her to figure this out?" Emma asks.

"She could help," Bella says.

"No, she won't, we can do this alone," Emma says forcefully.

"Fine, so what about the color change?" Rikki asks.

"Well, if you'll let me, I'll take a colored scale and a regular scale to test, and see what I can come up with," Lewis says.

"That's a good idea. Do you have anything to put the scales in, and put our names on it?" Cleo asks.

"I have plastic baggies you can use," Emma says.

"Great, I'll go get them, and then take the samples home," Lewis says.

He walks into the house and comes out a few minutes later to get the scales. After he took the scales from each of them, he stood up, and said, "Okay, I'm going to run some tests. Maybe you guys should take a break or something," Lewis says. He turns around and leaves with a wave.

"Well, I think he's right, I think we should stop," Emma says.

"I agree," Cleo says.

"Well, I for one just want to swim, so I think I'm going to Mako. Anyone want to join me?" Rikki asks.

"I will," Bella says.

The two walk off with a wave, and they walk for ten minutes in silence until Bella says, "Emma is really against the whole mermaid world thing, huh?"

"Yah, she does seem to be so against it. I wasn't expecting that from her; I thought it would be Cleo that freaked out about it," Rikki says.

"All this time of hiding from water, and we could have faced it head on, and won. Anyways, we need to practice it though," Bella says.

"Well, there's the water, let's enjoy our swim, and then worry about it after," Rikki says as they then run into the water.

Cleo and Emma

Still sitting by the pool, Emma looks at Cleo and says, "I really don't like what's going on here. This whole suddenly being able to control our powers thing. Three years and suddenly we can? Doesn't feel right."

"Because we never tried after the original try," Cleo says.

"Well, we could have figured it out eventually," Emma says.

"Well, we didn't know it was possible so we never truly tried," Cleo says.

"Cleo, I need you to be on my side. We have been able to handle this without controlling when it happens," Emma says.

"But Emma, we are becoming adults, and we can't just pop a tail at the slightest drop," Cleo says.

"I don't care! I'm refusing to follow what the stupid princess says," Emma shouts.

"You don't want to try, to keep the secret? I think that the queen is going to wipe everyone's memories," Cleo says.

"If she does that than maybe I'll consider it," Emma says.

"Let's go get a juice," Cleo says.

The two of them left Emma's house and headed to the café.

Bella and Rikki

The two of them were swimming slowly over the fishes and with the dolphins. Both of them have been comfortable with being mermaids from the beginning. To them it feels right, and being able to control it makes them feel better. After swimming around for a while they go into the moon pool.

"So, why do you think Emma's so against it?" Bella asks.

"Mainly because she doesn't like Jessica or the others," Rikki says.

"You think? You know I was so worried about Emma and Charlotte. I thought Emma was going to hate me and I would get kicked out of the group and be alone again. Then with Charlotte too, I thought for sure you guys would freak out on me, and assume the worst, and then bye bye Bella," Bella says.

"We thought you were leaving us. That you were going to choose her over us, Cleo and I were devastated. I think that Emma was probably upset at first, but with everything else going on you guys couldn't confront us. At least you get along though. So, now it doesn't matter. As for Charlotte, I know you said you were friends, but what happened? Like why did she feel that she could go to you without question?" Rikki asks.

"Well, since I was little, before the mermaid thing, we were best friends, and never had secrets. This was when we were six, and about three years she had a family thing that day I ventured out alone, and found the pool that turned me into a mermaid. Well, unlike my parents, she paid a lot more attention to me. I only managed to keep my mermaidness hidden for a few weeks, she found out on the first full moon, and she used my secret against me," Bella says.

"Okay, so what happened?" Rikki asks.

"She followed me, after I saw the moon, and well you know what happens on a full moon. I was drawn to the water, and her following me only guaranteed that she was going to see me with a tail," Bella says.

"You told us no one knew though? And if she knew about mermaids then why did she seem so hung up on it when she found out about Gracie?" Rikki asks.

"Well, if you let me finish, I'll tell you. Okay so she found out, and freaked. I guess she realized that she could use my secret to her advantage. If I didn't do what she asked, she threatened to tell. I guess I wasn't thinking I just did what she wanted. She was my best friend, and I thought at least she didn't hide from me and she could help me. Well, anyways, after a while I became like her slave, but she kept saying, "You're my best friend." Which made me feel like it was okay. After about two years, she had to move, and I made her promise to never say anything, and she did. She said she would even pretend that she never knew mermaids existed. We kept in touch, and stayed "Best friends," but I was glad to be rid of her. She never mentioned meeting other mermaids or becoming one herself, but then she could have forgotten about me," Bella says.

"Did you really think that you were best friend's o that she really cared about you? Is that why it took you a week to decide on us?" Rikki asks.

"No, not at all, my problem wasn't choosing, it was the guilt. I felt ad that I turned on my childhood friend, even if I was more of a slave to her, she was the only one who knew my secret," Bella says.

"Well, it's okay. Do you still feel bad knowing she wants to hurt you?" Rikki asks.

"I guess not. At least she might leave us alone if she loses her powers," Bella says.

"But she knows about you," Rikki says.

"But if I master the mind control, then I could say I lost my powers," Bella says.

"Oh, you're good, let's practice," Rikki says.

Cleo and Emma

At the café

"So, you don't want to master the transformation?" Cleo asks.

"Didn't we just go through this?" Emma asks.

"I'm sorry, what do you want to talk about," Cleo asks.

"Bella."

"Why? What about her?" Cleo asks.

Emma starts talking about how she felt replaced, and how suspicious it is that she knew Charlotte. She says that maybe they need to confront the whole situation like it was supposed to happen when they first met. She talks about how she likes Bella, but still feels out of the group, and how the four of them could make this work. Midway through their conversation Emma had gotten wet, but didn't notice it, and kept talking. After about 2o minutes she noticed, and started to feel the tingling in her legs before her tail appeared. Cleo helped her dry off, and said, "It works, you found your way!"

She had found her method, and was completely astonished.


	28. mermaids research

A/n So, guys there are only two chapters after this one, but I have started a sequel that follows the pregnancies, and the girls at college plus some drama from the mermaid world, so I just want to know if you would read it? Please let me know via reviews, and please read and review they always make me smile Thanks.

Chapter 28: Mermaid Research

Cleo and Emma

At the café

"Did I really just figure out how to control it?" Emma asks.

"Yes, yes you did. Now how do you feel about this?" Cleo asks.

"This is amazing; we have to tell the others!" Emma says excitedly.

They jump up from the table and run outside heading straight for the water.

Rikki and Bella

The two of them were taking turns stepping into the water, and focusing on their method of control. They had been practicing for a half hour when Emma and Cleo popped up.

"Hey, guess what?" Emma asks.

"What?" Rikki asks.

"I figured it out! I have my method! Watch," Emma says. She then closes her eyes, focuses on pretending the water is not there, and after a couple of seconds her tail disappeared, and she got of the water. Then after a minute, she lost her concentration, and she fell to the floor with her tail.

"Wow, Emma, that's awesome," Bella says.

"Yes, I just wanted to show you guys, so we rushed out here," Emma says.

"There was something else, too. Right Emma?" Cleo says.

"Right, I wanted to talk about the whole replacement thing," Emma says.

"We didn't replace you, it just kind of happened," Rikki says.

"Look Emma, I didn't try to replace you, and the girls they love you. They really missed you, and I could never take your place. I'm sorry if you feel threatened, but I did too. I still do, I thought I was going to get kicked out of the group because old beats new. I know that we could be great friends, if we can get past this," Bella says.

"You're threatened by me? I was so worried that the girls liked you better, and I would come back to nothing. I'm sorry you feel threatened, but we can do this together," Emma says.

"See. Everything is alright," Cleo says.

"I think that being together, and getting to know each other before talking about this made a major difference," Bella says.

"Me too. So, we still need to find an apartment," Emma says.

"But before you make plans for that, we need to steal Denmen's research, and get Charlotte out of jail," Rikki says.

"Why don't we just leave her there, and she can get in trouble with the queen without us," Cleo says.

"It might make us look better if we help her," Rikki says.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Emma asks.

"Let's have Lewis ask her to look at her research, and maybe tell the cops about the full moon, and how last time she went crazy so she needs to be with us so that nothing bad happens," Bella says.

"Hey, I have an idea that has nothing to do with what we are currently talking about, but since you guys want to be a part of the same team, we should all shot it. What I mean by that is that we can't make another locket, but we can make another crystal necklace. What do you guys say?" Cleo asks.

"Well, it is prettier, and it would symbolize unity," Emma says.

"Yes, we should. Hey guys, you know how Charlotte said that she regained her tail here? Well, didn't Sophie and Ryan destroy the magic? How could she have gotten her tail back?" Bella asks.

"Oh my word, you're right! That's suspicious, but ten look the walls look fine, like they haven't been touched. Anyways, let's get Emma's crystal," Cleo says.

Since Rikki and Bella were the ones out of the pool, Rikki took her necklace off, and did what Cleo did to find her crystal. After about 10 minutes the crystal started swinging, and Rikki then used her power to get the crystal out.

"Okay, to that we got that, it's time to get Charlotte and our research," Cleo says.

Little known to her Lewis was on step ahead.

Lewis's POV

I went home to run some tests on the scales that have changed colors. As I am doing tests, I think about all of Denmen's Research. How after I have tested everything, and gotten very little back, I really want to see, and study her research. I really just want to know what's going on. I wonder if she would give me her research. Well, I could just go and see.

It only took me about ten minutes to reach the marine park. I walked straight to where Denmen's conference room is. I knocked on the door, and heard a soft, "Come in."

"Dr. Denmen, I have a question."

"Lewis, I haven't seen you in a while. What do you want?"

"Well, as you know I've been studying the girls' transformation since the very beginning, and I was wondering if I could look at your research. I had some research of mermaids before, but I had to give it back before I could get through it all, so can I see yours?" I ask.

"Of course, Lewis. I don't have copies of it so do me a favor and be careful," Dr. Denmen says.

"Of course I will thanks."

She handed me all her research on mermaids, since the very beginning. Even the photos of the girls from the very first time she found out they were mermaids. I took the research and waved goodbye.

With the girls

At the moon pool still

No one's POV

They were still talking about the necklaces, and the comet, and just everything. Also, about how to get Charlotte out of jail. They were still brainstorming when Jessica, Julia, and Jance popped in.

"Hey girls, tomorrows the big day, have you gotten Charlotte out yet?" Jance asks.

"We are getting some ideas for it," Rikki says.

"Why don't we do it?" Julia asks.

"Because we can do it, we don't need your help," Emma says.

Emma continues to argue with the "True" mermaids while the others keep thinking when Cleo shouts, "the MOON!"

"What about the moon, Cleo," Bella asks.

"We always stay together on the full moon. We could tell that to the police and say that even though she tried to hurt us, we need to protect us," Cleo says.

"That's a great idea! So, we'll do that then. Tomorrow at noon," Rikki says.

The girl's then take off home; tomorrows going to be a long day.


	29. the Queen's Decision

A/n only one chapter left I already have started the sequel, and I will probably put it up soon after I finish this one. Please read and review I want to end with 100 reviews. Thanks

Chapter 29: The Queen's Decision

Next day

At the café

The four girls were sitting in a booth. Not saying anything just their nerves in the air. The only thing that really worried them was the very real possibility of losing their tails forever. It was 11:30am. Cleo and Rikki, were supposed to be working, but they called in sick, well, Cleo did, Rikki just told Zane that there was no way she was working today.

After a while the girls started some mindless chatter, and at 1:30 they remembered that they needed to get Charlotte out of jail. Once there they asked a guard to see Charlotte.

"Why would you want to see her? She wanted you locked up," Officer Bones says.

"The truth is that the full moon always makes us go crazy. As a result we always stick together on full moons. Even though she doesn't like us, doesn't mean we don't want to help protect her. It's just something we do," Rikki says.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be fine here," Officer Bones states.

"Please we need her, we have to have her. It's really hard to explain," Cleo says.

"Fine, but this is strange."

It took a while to get Charlotte out, and it was now 3 o clock, and they didn't know what else to do.

Charlotte was so confused and was demanding answers to what was going on. They ignored her and decided to go to Mako sooner than planned.

They took their time getting there since all, but Charlotte knew that it could be their last time. Once they got there, they realized that Jessica, Jance, and Julia were already there.

"Are you guys ready?" Jessica asks.

"As ready as we will ever be," Rikki says.

After that with Jessica in the lead, they all go down to the mermaid world.

The Mermaid World

There was a chamber where a court was set up. Once the girls had gotten to the boundaries of the world, mermaids began to gather. The girls were in shock as how advanced their civilization was for being underwater.

Once they got to the chamber, a crowd was already inside and the Queen, most obvious with her crown, was sitting at the judge's stand. The girls were guided into chairs far enough apart that they couldn't talk.

"Order, order. We now have the trail of the five mermaids who spilled our secret to the world. They will each have a chance to tell us their side of the story before I will decide what will happen to them," the queen says. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Bella says.

She swims up to the stand, faces the audience.

"I have been a mermaid since I was nine years old. I've been very careful, but something's happened, and I have been found out. The reason I was found out was because though I didn't make the mistake, I am a part of a team that sticks together. I couldn't let one of my best friends go through something like that alone, so I was found out too. The reasons I deserve to still be a mermaid are because I love it, it's a part of me, it's who I am. I always was careful before, and now with the help of my friends, I can be even more careful because we have learned control. Also before the scientist, we only let people who we knew we could trust. Will, my boyfriend, is the only one to ever find out my secret other than the girls, and he is also the father of my child. We all know that our babies will be mermaids, and it would be really hard for him, and the other boys not to know. I just really love this part of my life, please don't take it away from me," Bella says.

After her, Rikki then swam up to the stand.

"Unlike Bella, I have only been a mermaid for three years, but it is still a part of me, it is still who I am. I realize that I am the true reason for us being found out, and I am sorry. Sometimes you just get so comfortable that you forget that you're not normal. I made some mistakes, but I know there are people who we can trust, like the boys who have continuously helped us out, and didn't shy away from us. They found out by accident, and still stood by us. The point is that we can be trusted, we can control it now, and the people we tell won't hurt us," Rikki says.

Cleo went next.

"I don't want to repeat what the others said, but it's all true. I love my tail, and even though I work around water I manage to stay safe, and with the controlling the transformation thing, now it's like grunted that we will stay a secret. Plus the boys like Lewis have helped us forever. They have been our go to boys, and they will continue to help us, please let us keep our tails," Cleo says.

Emma then took the stand.

"I, like Cleo and Rikki, have been a mermaid for three years, and even though I gave my secret willingly to a boy, it was after I knew he was trustworthy. We will all be very careful, and though things got difficult, we managed to keep it to ourselves. I love being a mermaid even if it does mean hiding from everyone including our families. That was hard for me, but I wouldn't change it for the world. We have all learned control, and worked very hard to keep a secret, and only tell people who have the trustworthiness to keep the secret. Please let us keep our tails," Emma says.

Charlotte went last, and still confused she asked what to she was supposed to talk about.

"You being a mermaid, why you deserve it, and how it all ties into being exposed," queen says.

"Oh, okay. Well, first I made it my mission to find out why Bella started acting weird. We were nine, and when I found out, I said I would keep the secret if she did what I wanted. Then we split up, and I still kept her secret, and I ran into those three. I was determined to find out why. Then we split up, and I still kept her secret, and I ran into those three. I was determined to find out why they were always so secretive, and Lewis was always running after them, I got jealous. Eventually I found out they were mermaids, and become one too. Only they didn't like sharing it with me. They didn't like me being better than them. So they dumped me because I was too good, and I attacked them without caring who saw. Then the 50 year moon came around and in an attempt to get rid of their powers they got rid of mine. I left, and because I now know that the full moon was the reason that makes mermaids, I went to Bella's moon pool, and became a mermaid again. Then I headed back here to wreak my revenge, and get them locked up in a zoo," Charlotte says.

Charlotte went back to her chair, and after a discussion with the jury in a chamber off the court room, the queen came back to give her decision.

"After careful consideration, I have decided that Bella, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma can keep their tails, and their boyfriends can keep their memories, but everyone else's will be erased. Also they will be given the right to tell their families, and anyone else that they feel is trustworthy enough. Charlotte on the other hand with be stripped of her powers, and her memory will be erased along with the rest of the world.


	30. Back to Normal

A/n well this is the end. Hope you like it. Please read and review. My new story "a New Beginning" is a sequel to this story and will be uploaded soon

Please review I want 100 reviews can we do that? Thanks:0 enjoy

Chapter 30: Back to Normal

The girls made it back to land safely. Jessica brought them back. After the decision, Charlotte started screaming, she had lost again. The queen said that come tomorrow morning no one will remember.

Next day

Rikki's POV

I woke up, remembering that things were back to normal. Dad didn't know anymore, and we didn't have to worry about Denmen either. I got dressed and headed to the café.

At the café

I walk in to see the others sitting in a booth smiling and laughing. Boy do they look relieved.

"Hey girls, looks like you are enjoying the normal life," I say.

"Of course we are, we should have a picnic on Mako to celebrate our new found freedom from the public," Emma says.

So the four of us told the guys to meet us at Mako in a few hours. We then started towards the water for a swim when we see Charlotte.

"Look who it is," I say.

"At least we will never have to worry about her, unless she refinds out the secret which is not happening," Cleo says.

We jump into the water, and enjoy our amazing swim since we will now be mermaids forever. We go to the moon pool, and realized that it was back to normal.

"This is so great," Bella says.

"Yah, now there's no more stress except the baby, and school and stuff," Emma says.

"Oh, way to ruin the peacefulness," I say.

"Oh, come on, I think we are pretty stress-free now even with the babies," Bella says.

"You know what's funny?" Cleo says

"No what?" I ask.

"That we all got jobs and the boys don't. We have to find places to live too," Cleo says.

"So, life is now back to normal except babies, college, and new places," I say.

We kept talking until the boys come down the land entrance to the moon pool bring two picnic baskets. They all said hey, and started to set up the picnic.

Each boy pulled their girl out of the water, and then we all sat down to enjoy our picnic.

"So, tell us about what happened in the mermaid world," Zane says.

"Let's just say as far as being mermaids, we have no problems. Everyone has forgotten and only you guys know," Bella says.

"Oh, and we are allowed to tell people, like our families, and such if we want, but we have to know they are trustworthy," I say.

"And Charlotte?" Lewis asks,

"Won't remember a thing," Cleo says.

"What? Seriously?" Ash asks.

"Yup, she won't remember a thing, and Denmen won't even remember the first time she ran into us, and neither will your dad," Emma says.

"Wow, it's like starting all over," Will say.

Then lifting my drink in the air, "Here is a toast to a new life."

We all toast, and life goes back to normal or as normal as life could get for four teenage mermaids.

The END


End file.
